GLOOMY SUNDAY
by eLmaoo
Summary: Ia terlalu terobsesi pada pemilik iris safir.Naruto harus membencinya,karena ia telah berbuat dosa―dosa yang tak pernah bisa termaafkan olehnya.Ia tidak akan melepaskan bocah pirang itu,barang yang sudah dipegang..tak akan ia biarkan hilang! ItaNaru Lemon
1. Gloomy Sunday

_Perih_

_Sakit_

_Terluka_

_Bukan, bukan saat kau menusukku dengan sebuah belati,_

_Atau menyeret paksa tubuhku di atas aspal yang kasar,_

_Atau memaksaku meminum air seni yang tak tahu milik siapa_

_Hatiku sakit, saat kau ucapkan kata-kata itu_

_Sebuah kalimat yang menyeretku ke sisi kegelapan terdalam_

"AKU MENYESAL TELAH MELAHIRKANMU!"

**The Day When I Found a Happiness**

**eLmao Incester**

***xxx***

****The Day When I Found a Happiness** ****© eLmao Incester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (SasuNaru)  
><strong>

**Warning: Sorry if you find a little bit miss-typ(o)**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict **

***xxx***

Tangannya bergetar.

Giginya bergelutuk hebat akibat ketakutan yang tak bisa ia redamkan.

Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi wajah polosnya.

Tangannya menggapai apapun yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai perlawanan.

Dengan tangan kecilnya, ia menggenggam sebuah kayu dengan banyak paku yang tak merata.

Tak heran sosok kecil itu bisa menemukan sebuah kayu, karena sekarang ia sedang bergetar ketakutan di sebuah gudang.

Berharap 'orang itu' tidak akan menemukannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah utama.

Tapi sepertinya, takdir tak mengiginkannya selamat dari 'dewa kematian'.

Buktinya, kini langkah kaki yang diselingi siulan nada '_Gloomy Sunday'.S_eperti banyak orang ketahui, lagu itu dikenal sebagai lagu 'pengantar kematian'. Anak bermata _saphire _itu segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Tak mau lagi mendengar alunan lagu yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk menyicip rasa kematian. Ia tahu, ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengalunkan nada itu, seseorang yang setiap hari selalu menyanyikan lagu tersebut, berharap agar anak yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di sisi kardus itu bunuh diri. Ya, bunuh diri.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Senandung kematian semakin terdengar dengan jelas oleh anak berumur delapan tahun itu. Walaupun telinganya telah tertutup rapat oleh kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Keringat dingin sudah sedari tadi mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajahnya. Dan saat senandung itu berubah menjadi sebuah nyanyian..

_Gloomy is Sunday,  
>With shadows I spend it all<br>My heart and I  
>Have decided to end it all<br>Soon there'll be candles  
>And prayers that are said I know<br>Let them not weep  
>Let them know that I'm glad to go<em>…

Air bening itu mengalir, ia sudah tidak kuat, sesaat ketika langkah kakinya hanya berjarak 60 cm dari tempatnya, ia berteriak.

"ber..henti.. HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Dan pemilik mata _obsidian _itu berhenti melangkah. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hihi.. Ternyata kau disitu kucing kecilku?"

Kaki mungil itu berdiri perlahan dengan getaran yang sangat terlihat. Takut. Ya, dia sangat takut.

"Kemari anak manis, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanya pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kepala anak itu menatap kebawah. Seakan tak mau menatap mata kelam pemuda yang tengah 'memungutnya'.

Dengan perlahan, kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah, mendekati sosok berbahaya dhadapannya.

"Fufu, anak pintar. Oh bukan, kau anak nakal! Sudah berani kabur dari nii-chan, ya?"

Pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu tersenyum, tapi mata onyx-nya tidak. Dengan kulit pucatnya, ia merengkuh anak kecil yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak luka. Anak itu menangis, menangis dalam diam.

Sambil memeluk erat anak kecildihadapannya, pemuda itu mencium puncak kepala sang anak yang berambut _blonde._

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini, selamanya kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku yang menginginkanmu, hanya aku yang mau mengambilmu dari wanita yang bahkan tak berharap melahirkanmu. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang kau butuhkan,"

Air mata itu semakin mengalir, seakan pedih dan sakit menyatu pada bening-nya air itu.

"Kau milikku, Naruto…."

**(/="=)/****eLmao Incester****\(="=\)**

Kediaman Uchiha.

Sebuah rumah besar dengan tekstur Jepang kuno, yang berada jauh dari area perkotaan ini adalah rumah dari kediaman tuan muda. Tuan muda dengan marga 'Uchiha' tentunya. Walaupun rumah ini termasuk luas̶ bahkan sangat luas, rumah ini tentu kalah megah dengan rumah utama milik keluarga besar Uchiha.

Hari ini, adalah hari istimewa yang membuat para pelayan sangat sibuk. Mereka sibuk membuat sambutan, menata ruang, menyediakan makanan̶ yang tentunya menu kelas atas, dan mempercantik diri bagi para _maid-house_. Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa yang mau datang? Jawabannya, tentu saja seseorang yang sangat istimewa. Yaitu, adik dari 'tuan muda' mereka. Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama kalinya Uchiha bungsu itu pergi mengunjungi aniki-nya. Setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu, akhirnya (dengan terpaksa) ia pergi kerumah aniki-nya yang 'aneh' itu.

Kini pemuda bermata _obsidian _kelam itu sedang dalam perjalanan menggunakan mobil _Lamborghini _hitam milik aniki-nya yang bertugas menjemputnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia merengut kesal kepada ayahnya yang memaksanya mengunjungi orang yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai. Tentu saja orang itu adalah 'Uchiha Itachi', kakak sekaligus orang yang sangat ia benci. Entah mengapa, ia merasa aneh dengan kakaknya. Seperti ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman yang selalu disunggingkan oleh nii-channya itu. Sesuatu yang kejam, nista, dan tentunya berbahaya.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap jalanan yang ia lalui, sambil memikirkan hal apa yang akan dibicarakan kakaknya nanti. Ya, Itachi mengundangnya kerumah bukan hanya ingin bertemu, tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan kepada adiknya. Entah apa itu, Sasuke merasa kali ini yang akan dibicarakan kakaknya adalah hal yang penting. Ia terus melamun hingga deringan _handphone _miliknya membangunkannya dari lamunan.

Ia melihat sebuah nama di layar hp nya. Nama yang tidak asing, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hn?" hanya seruan nada _baritone _yang keluar dari dengungan bunyi penggetar tali suara.

"_Sasuke? Kau sedang menuju kerumahku ya?" _Tanya orang yang barusan menelpon Sasuke.

"Hn, ada apa?" Seperti yang banyak orang tahu, Uchiha bungsu berambut raven ini memang mempunyai suatu penyakit. Penyakit itu adalah penyakit 'pelit bicara'.

"_Haha..seperti biasa, ya! Kau hemat bicara."_

"Sudah cepat katakan apa urusanmu menelfonku!" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar, karena sekarang dirinya sedang berada di ambang '_bad mood'._

"_Baiklah. Aku minta maaf, hari ini aku ada panggilan mendadak di kementrian Negara 'Eropa'. Aku tidak mungking tidak kesana, jadi.."_

"Jadi aku boleh tidak jadi kesana?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi cepat. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dihatinya. 'Berarti aku bisa pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku' batin Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya tak secepat itu Itachi melepaskan adiknya.

"_Tsk, jangan senang dulu otouto. Lebih baik kau menginap dulu beberapa hari di kediamanku. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 hari aku baru pulang."_

"Ya-YANG BENAR SAJA, KAU.."

"_Oke, sampai bertemu lusa!"_

Tanpa mendengar protes dari Sasuke, Itachi langsung mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

"Si-sialaaaan! Baka anikiiii!"

Terdengar bunyi 'krek' saat Sasuke mengenggam erat hp nya. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa kesalnya dia saat ini.

Baru saja ia ingin mematahkan hp nya, hp itu bordering kembali.

Di layar terpampang nama penelpon yang barusan membuatnya 'ingin membunuh'.

Dengan secepat kilat ia menekan tombol 'yes' dan siap menghardik baka aniki-nya.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH? AKU BANYAK KERJAAN, AKU.."

"_Sasuke, kuperingatkan kau."_

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan nada bicara kakaknya yang seakan menginterupsi.

Dan Itachi melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"_Saat kau tiba dirumahku, jangan pernah kau masuk ke kamar disamping loteng."_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti. Nafsu ingin marah kepada kakaknya hilang tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran.

"Memang kenapa?"

Itachi diam sejenak dan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"_Kalau kau sampai masuk kedalam kamar itu, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu."_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya beberapa detik, tak ada rasa takut sama sekali pada kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Itachi. Hanya saja, ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya…

"_Ahahaha, baiklah, aku harus berangkat. Sampai jumpa Sasuke"_

Dan selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi 'klik' tanda telekomunikasi mereka terputus.

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap lurus kea rah jalanan. 'Apa-apaan orang itu. Menyebalkan, heh, mau membunuhku? Sebelum terbunuh, aku akan lebih dulu membunuhmu baka aniki'. Batin Sasuke diselingi dengan seringai-nya.

**(/="=)/****eLmao Incester****\(="=\)**

"Tuan muda Sasuke sudah datang~" seru seorang pelayan berambut _peach _dengan hebohnya. Ketiga temannya yang juga seorang pelayan, berbondong-bondong keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah untuk menyambut tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua pelayan berbaris rapi untuk menyambut tuan muda yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya Sasuke dengan mobil _Lamborghini _hitamnya berhenti tepat di gerbang rumah Jepang kuno itu.

Sesaat sebelum supir membukakan mobil untuk Sasuke, para _maid-house _terutama yang berambut merah muda, berbisik riang. "Sebentar lagi kita dapat melihat wajah tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke! Wuaah, coba aku bawa kamera!" Seru si rambut buble gum yang ternyata bernama Sakura, nama yang sesuai dengan rambutnya. "Hush! Kau ini! Mana boleh sama Iruka," sekarang giliran pelayan berambut kuning panjang diikat satu bernama Ino yang menyahut. "Hey kalian! Cepat menunduk! Tuan muda sudah ada di pintu utama," tegur pelayan lain yang bernama Temari.

Dengan sejuta pesona yang dimiliki sang Uchiha Sasuke, ia berjalan angkuh dengan wajah dingin̶ yang para _maid-house _anggap adalah wajah yang cool dan sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja biru dan celana panjang katun yang pastinya mahal, dan rambut _dark ocean _miliknya yang melawan gravitasi, membuat para pelayan berdecak kagum melihat makhluk tuhan yang bisa dikategorikan 'sempurna' ini.

Para pelayan bergegas menyambut Sasuke dengan ucapan, "Selamat datang tuan muda Sasuke,"

Dan hanya diberi respon diam̶ atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli̶ oleh Sasuke.

Ketua pelayan yang bernama Iruka menunjukkan kamar dimana Sasuke bisa beristirahat.

Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. 'Baka aniki itu punya rumah yang bagus ternyata,' batinnya saat meneliti rumah kakaknya. Ia dituntun oleh Iruka hingga sampai pada sebuah kamar yang ber cat biru dan berlokasi d lantai dua kediaman Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar 'sementaranya' dengan teliti.

Ruangan yang simple, dan bernuansa biru muda. Dan dilangit-langitnya tinggi, dengan konstur langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang. Sungguh indah jika kita menatap langit-langit kamar yang luasnya 10x5 meter itu, pada malam hari saat mau tidur.

"Kamar yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke dan segera ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur king size yang diperuntukkan olehnya.

"Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, tuan Sasuke?"

Tanya Iruka sopan dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Sepertnya pelayan dengan luka memanjang dihidungnya itu adalah orang yang ramah.

Tanpa menatap Iruka, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk dengan seprai biru laut sambil mengatakan, " Tidak. Kau boleh keluar!" Perintahnya, dan Iruka mengangguk sopan sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan berbau mint itu.

"Hhh.. Menyebalkan! Masa aku harus disini selama tiga hari? Ckk! Baka aniki itu memang benar-benar minta dibunuh!" Ucap Sasuke kesal dengan helaan nafas berat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali ucapan Itachi ditelephon tadi.

"_Saat kau tiba dirumahku, jangan pernah kau masuk ke kamar disamping loteng."_

Sasuke mendengus, dan sedikit menampikkan senyumannya.

"Ternyata kau punya rahasia juga, eh? Baka aniki?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan kakinya bernjak pergi ke arah balkon yang ditutupi sebuah pintu kaca berlapis gorden sutra. Sasuke membuka pintu kaca itu dan hembusan angin sore menyapanya, membuat rambut ravennya menari bersama angin. Ia menatap pemandangan lading milik Itachi yang ada diluar kediaman aniki-nya.

Matanya menyapu setiap sudut panorama yang tertangkap oleh mata obsidian-nya.

Ia mendesah pelan, sudah lama ia tidak merasa tenang seperti ini. Meluangkan waktu untuk mengamati pemandangan dan menikmati sejuknya semilir angin sore. Pekerjaan yang menggunung telah menyita waktunya untuk bersantai.

Matanya berhenti menyapu pemandangan saat dilihatnya sebuah euphoria yang sangat indah, sempurna, dan terjangkau oleh matanya.

Sasuke melihat sesosok manusia, bukan, sejenak Sasuke merasa, bahwa sosok itu lebih indah dari manusia. Ia sedang terdiam dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi disusut balkon yang berbeda lantai dengan Sasuke. Sesosok manusia yang entah perempuan atau laki-laki, dengan rambut _blonde _yang menari tertup angin, kulit tan yang mengundang gairah, dan satu lagi yang membuat Sasuke tak berkutik ditempat. Matanya yang sebiru batu _sapphire. _

'Siapa dia?' batin Sasuke bertanya entah pada siapa. Sosok itu berdiri dengan anggun di balkon lantai tiga dekat loteng.

'Tunggu, kamar disamping loteng? Apa yang dimaksud aniki..' Lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika seorang pelayan memangglnya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, air hangat sudah siap." Sasuke menengok ke arah pintu dan menjawab, "Ya."

Ketika Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya kembali ke atas sana, sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Kemana perginya orang itu?' tanyanya.

'Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.. baru pertama kali ini, aku berdebar melihat seseorang,'

**(/="=)/****eLmao Incester****\(="=\)**

Jamuan makan malam mewah, dihidangkan untuk Sasuke. Tapi, semewah apapun makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya, tak ada gunanya bagi Sasuke kalau di ruang makan yang besar ini hanya ia yang menyantap makanan tersebut sendirian. Sendirian? Itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Toh, dari ia kecil sampai umurnya 20 tahun sekarang, ia memang sudah selalu sendirian. Tanpa teman, tanpa orang tua, tanpa kasih saying yang ia harapkan. Dan betapapun ia inginkan perasaan sayang kedua orang tuanya,

yang menunggunya hanyalah tuntutan seorang tuan muda Uchiha.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Bereskan ini!"

Perintah Sasuke pada Iruka selaku kepala pelayan yang bertugas melayani Sasuke di saat Itachi tidak ada.

"Tapi tuan muda belum makan sesuap-pun, makanlah dulu tuan muda."

Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkan ruang makan hanya memberi _death glare _pada Iruka.

"Kau memerintahku?" Tanya Sasuke, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah pernyataan. Iruka sedikit tersentak, lalu cepat-cepat membungkukan badannya.

"Ma-maaf tuan muda, bukannya begitu, kalau tuan muda tidak makan, nanti.."

"Diam! Aku tidak suka ada yang memerintahku!" Sela Sasuke membuat Iruka dan beberapa pelayan yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baik tuan,"

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan. Para pelayan berbisik setelah Sasuke tak lagi tampak di ruangan itu.

"Tuan muda Sasuke, ternyata sangat sombong ya,"

**(/="=)/****eLmao Incester****\(="=\)**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kini matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi panorama gugusan bintang. Ia mengulang kembali ingatannya sore tadi.

'Wajah itu.. Sepertinya terasa familiar. Raut mukanya seperti orang tak bernyawa, apa yang tadi kulihat itu..'

Sasuke tersentak ketika ketukan pintu membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sasuke tak ramah.

Di balik pintu kamar, Iruka bertanya.

"Apa anda mau cemilan malam? Malam ini saya menyiapkan croissant dan teh hijau dari kualitas terbaik. Kalau anda mau.."

"Masuklah!" jawab Sasuke cepat. Sebenarnya kalau mau jujur, perutnya sudah menggonggong sedari tadi.

Iruka tersenyum senang mendengar tuan mudanya (akhirnya) mau makan juga. Walaupun hanya sedikit cemilan.

Saat Iruka hendak keluar dari kamar Sasuke, Sasuke bertanya.

"Iruka, apa disini ada orang atau pelayan yang berambut pirang dan berkulit tan?"

Tanya Sasuke dari arah balkon tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Iruka tersentak mendengar tuannya bertanya seperti itu.

'Gawat! Apa 'anak itu' keluar dari kamarnya?' batin Iruka.

"Tidak ada tuan. Mungkin anda salah lihat. Di rumah ini tidak ada orang yang anda sebutkan cirri fisiknya seperti tadi," Jawab Iruka dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Sasuke diam sejenak dan setelahnya menyuruh Iruka pergi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Iruka menunduk dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hh.. ternyata aku hanya berhalusinasi."

**(/="=)/****eLmao Incester****\(="=\)**

Tengah malam jam 1 pagi, Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur. Terang saja, dia memang mengidap penyakit insomnia baru-baru ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyamankan diri di balkon. Angin malam menerpa dirinya, sempat ia eratkan pakaiannya karena udara yang sedikit menusuk malam ini.

Pandangannya ia edarkan pada tempat dimana ia tadi melihat sosok 'sempurna' itu. Matanya membelalak saat ia menemukan sosok itu benar-benar ada disitu. Bukan, dia bukan hantu seperti perkiraannya sesaat tadi. Dia benar-benar manusia.

Walau hanya sinar bulan yang menjadi sumber penerangan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, sosok itu..menangis.

Entah karena dorongan apa, Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah kamar disamping loteng. Entah apa yang merasukinya, dadanya bergemuruh dan ada sedikit perasaan 'rindu' yang entah datang darimana. Kakinya terus berlari menuju kamar yang 'dilarang' oleh aniki-nya itu. Ada apa dengannya? Sosok orang tadi, membuatnya berfikir ingin cepat-cepat menghapus bening air yang mengalir dilekukan wajahnya.

Sosok itu.. telah menghipnotis Sasuke dengan pesonanya.

**BRAK!**

"Sasuke membuka pintu kamar usang yang ia tuju. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat dilihatnya, sebuah kamar yang hanya ada warna putih dan kasur berukuran king size. Tidak hanya warna putih, tapi warna lain kerap menghiasi kamar itu. Warna yang kontras dengan warna dinding, lantai, bahkan kasur yang semuanya terbalut warna putih.

Yaitu warna merah darah.

Sunday is gloomy  
>the hours are slumberless<br>dearest the shadows  
>I live with are numberless<p>

Little white flowers  
>will never awaken you,<br>not where the dark coach  
>of sorrow has taken you<p>

Angels have no thought  
>of ever returning you<br>would they be angry  
>if I thought of joining you?<p>

Gloomy Sunday

Gloomy Sunday  
>with shadows I spend it all<br>my heart and I  
>have decided to end it all<p>

Soon there'll be prayers  
>and candles are lit, I know<br>let them not weep  
>let them know, that I'm glad to go<p>

Death is a dream  
>for in death I'm caressing you<br>with the last breath of my soul  
>I'll be blessing you<p>

Gloomy Sunday

Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
>I wake and I find you asleep<br>on deep in my heart, dear

Darling, I hope  
>that my dream hasn't haunted you<br>my heart is telling you  
>how much I wanted you<p>

Gloomy Sunday

It's absolutely gloomy sunday

Sasuke tersentak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang sedang menyanyikan sbuah nyanyian 'kematian'.

'Dia'. Sosok itu ada disitu. Dibalik gorden putih bersimbah bercak darah.

Sasuke terdiam melihat sosok dihadapannya. Ternyata benar kata aniki-nya waktu itu.

_Cinta itu tidak datang saat kau rencanakan._

_Cinta itu datang tiba-tiba, Sasuke._

_Kau akan mengerti saat kau merasakan apa yang membuat seseorang terfanatik oleh perasaan itu._

_Perasaan gila saat 'mencintai' seseorang_

***To Be Continued***

**Ahaha, akhirnya SasuNaru~ SasuNaru~ SasuNaru~~~~ xD**

**Heeh, saya deg-degan sekali buat 1st fic YAOI rate-M.**

**Oh iya, berarti fic ini 1st fic SasuNaru~ haha..**

**Karena saya tergolong 'newbie' disini, jadi saya minta bantuan senior-senior atau senpai-senpai (sama aja) untuk memberikan comment yang membantu.**

**Lewat apa?**

**REVIEW DONG~~**

**Okey,**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)*  
><strong>


	2. The Day When I Found a Happiness

Sasuke tersentak, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah nyanyian 'kematian'.

'Dia'. Sosok itu ada disitu. Dibalik gorden putih bersimbah bercak darah.

Sasuke terdiam melihat sosok dihadapannya. Ternyata benar kata aniki-nya waktu itu.

_Cinta itu tidak datang saat kau rencanakan._

_Cinta itu datang tiba-tiba, Sasuke._

_Kau akan mengerti saat kau merasakan apa yang membuat seseorang terfanatik oleh perasaan itu._

_Perasaan gila saat 'mencintai' seseorang_

**Chapter two: The Day when I found a Happiness**

**eLmao Incester**

***xxx***

**GLOOMY SUNDAY © eLmao Incester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: SasukeXNaruto (SasuNaru)**

**Warning: OC, Lime-Mature, Sorry if you find a little bit miss-typ(o)**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Okey, enjoying for read this fict**

***xxx***

─Sasuke Pov

Aku melihatnya. Seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun itu berdiri di balkon sambil menatap bulan. Ia hanya memakai baju tidur berwarna putih selutut, dan anak itu masih membelakangiku. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah tadi aku mendobrak pintu dengan keras? Apa dia tidak mendengarku? Atau.. ia hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, mataku masih menangkap sosok─yang entah mengapa begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku sempat melihat tubuhnya yang menegang sesaat ketika ia mendengar langkah kakiku yang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Apa ia mulai sadar? Tapi kenapa.. ia tetap tidak menengok? Ia terus membelakangiku.

Bersamaan dengan aku yang terdiam ditempat, angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat gorden putih itu menari dan sempat membuat sosok itu tak terlihat. Langkahku terhenti, mataku melebar sejenak, dan degupan jantungku mempercepat detakannya. 'Dia' berbalik, menunjukkan rupanya yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku diam tak bersuara, dia mengucap nama..

"Itachi..sama.."

Suara serak kekanakan menggetarkan gendang suaraku, mengirim _impuls _dan akhirnya sampai ke otakku, membuatku berfikir, mengapa ia memanggil nama aniki?

Matanya yang sebiru langit pagi, menatapku, membuatku ingin mencengkram jantungku agar tak semena-mena berdetak kencang seperti ini. Ah! Sial! Wajahnya.. manis sekali! Warna kulitnya sangat eksotis, dan ada tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya yang terlihat mulus. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Sesaat kemudian, kulihat raut wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terkejut dan bergetar. Kaki mungilnya mundur perlahan dan kedua tangannya ia genggam di depan dadanya─memperlihatkan getaran pada kedua tangan itu. Ia takut? Tapi pada siapa? Apa dia takut.. Padaku?

"Si..siapa.. kau? Kau bukan.. Itachi-sama?" Ia berucap dengan nada bergetar, langkahnya semakin mundur hingga ia terhenti karena balkon di belakangnya.

Aku yang tadinya hanya diam, akhirnya berbicara.

"Namaku Sasuke. Kau siapa?" Tanyaku sambil memajukan langkahku mendekati anak yang kini terduduk sambil merengut─mungkin ia sangat takut.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.. tidak tahu.. siapa.. namaku.." kalimat yang ia ucapkan, membuatku tersentak. Saat itu aku berfikir, apa anak ini mengalami gangguan mental? Mengapa ia selalu ketakutan saat aku mendekat ke arahnya? Ah! Sudahlah! Berapa banyakpun aku bertanya, tidak akan ada yang menjawab! Lebih baik aku mencoba 'menjinakkannya' terlebih dahulu.

Aku berjongkok dihadapannya, ia masih memegang kedua tangannya yang gemetar dan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, oh ayolah, sejujurnya aku tidak mau mengurusi anak yang menangis─apalagi karena aku.

"Jangan menangis!" Kataku dingin, mencoba untuk tidak meletupkan emosiku. Ia tersentak dan malah makin ketakutan, hh.. ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku mendesah pelan dan menyangga kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Setelah itu, kulihat lagi wajahnya yang kali ini sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut, selembut mungkin agar sosok dihadapanku ini tidak ketakutan dan menangis lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku ke arahnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kembali. Tanganku menyentuh rambutnya─yang tak disangka sangat halus─dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatapku yang saat itu tak sadar telah membentuk senyuman. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Sungguh, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menilai orang karena paras cantik atau tampan yang mereka miliki, tetapi sosok dihadapanku ini sangat 'indah' untuk dilihat, membuatku beranggapan bahwa dia-lah makhluk tercantik yang pernah aku temui─walau sosoknya adalah laki-laki.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanyaku saat kulihat ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Ia menunduk menatapi lantai-lantai putih bagai cermin yang dapat memantulkan raut wajahnya sekarang ini. Sedih.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku kembali. Aku duduk disampingnya, menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding balkon dan merentangkan kedua kakiku. Ia masih diam, dan masih menatap ke arah lantai marmer yang dingin.

Aku menghela nafas ringan, anak disebelahku benar-benar diam dan tak bisa dipahami. Apa ada cara agar ia mau berbicara? Hmm, tunggu, anak kecil biasanya suka coklat kan? Kalau tidak salah di saku celanaku ada satu.. baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.

"Hey, kau mau?" Tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah coklat di samping wajahnya─karena ia masih menatap kebawah. Ia menengok dan selanjutnya kulihat matanya yang berbinar-binar. Yak, tepat!

Dengan malu-malu ia mengangguk, dan setelahnya kuberikan coklat itu di pangkuannya yang memakai daster putih selutut. Ia─dengan wajahnya yang memerah─perlahan mengambil coklat di pangkuannya dan mulai membuka bungkusnya. Aku memperhatikannya hingga tak sadar bibirku melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman.

Aku melihatnya makan dengan belepotan, banyak sisa coklat yang menempel di pipi, baju, dan tangannya. Aku mengernyit melihatnya, bagaimanapun juga, aku ini orang yang suka kebersihan, melihat ada adegan 'kotor' di hadapanku, maka yang harus kulakukan adalah membersihkannya! *efek deburan ombak*

Saat ia sedang menjilat jari-jarinya yang berlumuran coklat, aku memegang lengannya dan ia menatapku bingung. "Jangan di jilat! Sini ku lap." Kataku sambil mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan milikku. Dia hanya diam sambil memerhatikanku, matanya yang bulat dan berwarna langit cerah itu terus menatapku.

Setelah selesai me-lap tangannya, aku kembali menatapnya, ia masih menatap wajahku tanpa berkedip. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku membangunkannya dari lamunan atau.. entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia memerhatikanku sampai seperti itu. Dia yang sudah sadar, langsung cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya, kulihat kupingnya memerah.

"Ah.. ma-maaf.. Tu..an.. mirip dengan.. Itachi..sama.. jadi.." Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kesal saat bocah di hadapanku ini mengucap nama Aniki. Tapi ada yang mengganjal difikiranku, sedari tadi.. ia mengucap nama aniki dengan panggilan 'sama' dan selalu memakai bahasa sopan. Apa sebenarnya dia pelayan disini? Tapi waktu itu Iruka bilang, tidak ada pelayan yang seperti sosok dihadapanku ini.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Cukup panggil Sasuke. Jadi apa?" Tanyaku karena ucapannya yang tadi masih terasa janggal. Ia pun kembali gugup dan menggenggam erat bajunya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Ah.. bu-bukan.. maksudku.."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan aniki-ku?" Tanyaku memutus ucapannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak kecil ini.

Ia mulai ketakutan lagi dan lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung bajunya yang sedikit basah─karena keringatnya─dan lecak. Aku menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya. Sebuah ucapan yang sering kali terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat," Ucapku sambil mengusap lagi rambutnya, rupanya rambutnya yang lembut sudah membuatku ketagihan untuk terus mengusapnya.

Dengan cukup lama menunggu jawaban darinya, kulihat ia sudah tidak ketakutan lagi. Dan sudah mulai berbicara─walau dengan suara pelan.

"A-aku.. aku.. tidak tahu.. Itachi.. sama.. hanya bilang.. kalau aku.. pemuas hasratnya.. aku.. tidak.. mengerti.."

Aku tersentak mendengar jawaban darinya. 'Pemuas hasrat' itu.. maksudnya..

Kuingat kembali bahwa di kasur yang terbalut kain putih itu terdapat bercak darah─walaupun sudah mengering. Apa itu darah akibat..?

"Apa yang Itachi lakukan padamu?" Tanyaku sambil menatap serius wajah anak kecil dihadapanku, kugunakan kedua tanganku menyentuh bahunya agar bertatapan denganku. Anak itu mulai ketakutan kembali. Air mata mulai tergenang di mata safirnya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.. Itachi.. sama.. hanya menyuruhku.. untuk.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. tidak mau.. hiks.. mengingatnya.. rasanya sakit.." Ucapnya dibarengi dengan tangisannya yang mulai pecah. Sial, ini keberapa kalinya aku membuat anak kecil menangis? Ckk! Merepotkan!

"Naruto? Kau sudah tidur?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah luar pintu. Aku menengok ke arah belakang dan melihat pintu─yang untungnya masih tertutup. Sepertinya itu suara Iruka. Untuk apa dia kesini? Dan.. Tunggu. Tadi yang dia panggil siapa?

Aku kembali menatap anak dihadapanku, matanya kembali berbinar dan sebelum ia berteriak "Iruka-sen.." Aku menutup mulutnya dan secepat kilat menggendongnya─membawanya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh ku dan tubuhnya. Tanganku masih menutup mulutnya, ia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Iruka yang masuk kedalam kamar itu. Iruka menyalakan lampu yang berada di dekat pintu, dan ruangan itu menjadi terang lebih dari yang tadi.

"Hh.. Lagi-lagi banyak darah. Naruto sudah tidur ya? Syukurlah.. Untung saja Itachi-sama sedang pergi selama 3 hari. Akhirnya Naruto dapat istirahat juga.." oceh Iruka sambil menutup kembali pintu sesaat sesudah mematikan lampu kembali. Untungnya ia tidak menyadari kalau ada aku di ruangan ini.

"Hh.. hampir saja," ucapku sambil mengangkat badanku yang tadinya menindih tubuh mungil sosok dibawahku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, wajahnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata membuatku tak tega dan akhirnya aku melepaskan bekapan tanganku.

"Maaf," Kataku sambil berdiri, dan kulihat nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena aku menutup mulutnya sangat erat. Aku bediri dan mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Bocah pirang itu hanya diam sambil menggenggam selimut, matanya masih melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu kalau dia memperhatikanku, karena itu, aku balas menatapnya.

"Kau bohong. Namamu Naruto 'kan?" Tanyaku pada anak yang kini mulai bergetar kembali. Hh.. benar-benar anak yang merepotkan. "Ma-maafkan.. aku.. aku hanya.. mengikuti perintah.. Itachi-sama.." Ucapnya sambil merengut didalam selimut, benar-benar seperti kucing. Aku sudah bisa menebak, anak ini pasti tidak boleh memberitahukan namanya kepada siapapun, siapa lagi kalau bukan baka aniki itu yang menyuruhnya? Dasar manusia brengsek!

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan memakanmu." Ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Mata _saphire-_nya masih memperhatikan setiap gerakanku. Aku berhenti tepat di belakang pintu, lalu menengok kembali.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan dengan gampangnya kau menunjukkan air matamu. Kau laki-laki 'kan? Jadilah berani." Ucapku diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman, hh… kalau orang-orang rumahku tahu aku tersenyum, pasti mereka akan heboh.

Sekilas aku melihat matanya yang berbinar kembali dan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan, dan sebelum aku membuka pintu..

"Apa kau.. akan.. datang lagi?" Aku menengok ke arah belakang, dimana bocah bernama 'Naruto' itu sedang memegang ujung kemejaku dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah tertunduk. Aku sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaannya, namun berikutnya, tanganku bergerak membelai rambutnya.

"Tentu," jawabku dan kulihat wajahnya yang menatapku langsung. Aku sedikit tertegun pada detik berikutnya, ia menunjukkan sebuah.. senyuman. _Hari ini aku menyadari, bahwa sosok dihadapanku ini, sangat terlihat indah dengan sebuah senyuman merekah, bagai bunga yang masih berupa kuncup, berusaha untuk mekar dan memperlihatkan keindahannya._

─End of Pov

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

Angin malam di kota London membuat tubuh berlapis kulit pucat milik Itachi sedikit menggigil. Ia mengeratkan yukata berwarna merah maroon miliknya, mata _obsidian_-nya menatap datar Bulan purnama di langit malam itu. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan raut apa-apa, tak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi, karena itu, banyak orang yang tak dapat mengerti jalan fikirannya.

"Itachi-sama, apa anda sudah tidur?" Tanya seseorang dibalik pintu kamar sembari mengetuk pintu tersebut. Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bulan, dan menengok menatap pintu, kebetulan jarak antara dirinya─yang saat ini sedang bersandar di tiang kayu disamping jendela─hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Masuk!" Itachi tahu siapa yang mendatangi kamar-nya. Tanpa melihat siapa orang yang kini telah masuk kedalam kamar sewaannya itu, ia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya menatap bulan kembali. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat dengan wajah yang mirip dengan otoutou-nya.

"Itachi-sama.. selalu menatap Bulan?" Tanya laki-laki yang kini berjalan pelan ke arah Itachi tanpa memutus pandangannya yang terus mengarah kepada sang pemilik marga Uchiha. Itachi menengok, menatap pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya.

"Urusanmu kesini hanya menanyaiku hal 'sepenting' itu, Sai?" Tanya Itachi dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman dari laki-laki berumur 20 tahun-an bernama Sai─yang merupakan sepupu dari Itachi maupun Sasuke. Itachi kembali menatap bulan, mengacuhkan Sai yang kini ikut bersender di samping Itachi.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau tadi Direktur Asuma meminta proposal dari perusahaan kita, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan ajakan Kimimarou untuk bekerjasama." Ucap Sai tanpa menghilangkan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya.

Itachi mendengus, "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Lebih cepat bekerja, lebih cepat aku pulang dari tempat ini." Itachi mengangkat badannya, dan membenahi posisi duduknya, tanpa masih melirik ke arah lain. Dan sepertinya, itu membuat Sai menjadi penasaran mengapa pria dengan mata _onyx _itu begitu tertarik menatap sang penerang malam.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Bulan ya?" Tanya Sai, kali ini dengan pandangan datar─tanpa senyuman formal seperti biasanya. Itachi menghela nafas dan kini menengok, menatap wajah Sai yang terus memandangi sosoknya.

"Ya, sangat suka! Karena 'dia' juga menyukainya." Jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang membuat Sai tersentak.

'_Sungguh, baru kali ini aku melihat senyuman Itachi yang benar-benar tulus. Siapa 'dia' yang ia maksud? Apakah.. seseorang yang spesial? Atau.. orang yang ia cintai?'_

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

Sesosok manusia berparas tampan dengan kulit pucat pualamnya, tersorot indah oleh sinar hangat yang datang melewati celah-celah tirai. Menampilkan dua kerutan didahinya, matanya masih tertutup. Tangannya mengambil selimut dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut tersebut. Laki-laki yang tak lain adalah seorang tuan muda Uchiha bernama Sasuke itu mendengus kesal karena cahaya matahari dengan seenaknya menerpa wajah tidurnya. Cahaya matahari pagi seharusnya menjadi penenang dan penyegar hati di pagi hari, namun rupanya buat tuan muda yang satu ini, cahaya itu hanya dianggapnya 'menganggu'. Hh.. benar-benar tuan muda yang egois, bahkan pada pusat tata surya-pun ia mendengus kesal? Yang benar saja. Tapi dibalik sikapnya yang dingin itu, ia hanya ingin diberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang lebih.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan muda Sasuke, makan pagi sudah siap." Terdengar suara Iruka yang memanggil di balik pintu. Dan tentu saja, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Hn, aku akan segera kesana." Jawabnya dengan beberapa kerutan di dahinya. Ia merengangkan badannya sambil menguap, rupanya ia masih mengantuk. Setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki Iruka yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati meja antik disamping jendela. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah vas dengan rangkaian bunga yang elegan, dan disamping vas tersebut ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ada tiga buah permen dengan bungkusan orange, dan disampingnya terdapat sebuah kertas kecil berwarna serupa.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu mengambil kertas tersebut. Ia sedikit tersentak dan selanjutnya ia membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tak perlu penasaran dengan siapa yang menaruh atau memberikannya permen pagi ini, dan dengan senandung kecil, ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'_Anak yang benar-benar menarik!' _fikirnya.

Sebuah kertas berwarna orange dengan sebuah tulisan yang terukir di atasnya telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memperbaiki mood pagi-nya.

_**Terimakasih coklatnya, Sasuke!**_

**(/="=)/eLmao Incester\(="=\)**

Sudah satu jam berlalu, dan Sasuke sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Hari masih tergolong pagi dengan banyak cicitan burung yang terdengar diluar sana. Sasuke sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sama sekali belum berkedip melihat pemandangan 'indah' yang ia lihat. Sekarang ia sedang berada di balkon, menatap ke arah jendela lantai atas yang dapat terlihat melalui balkon kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh sosok istimewa. Jendela itu terbuka, membuat gorden putih terlhat berkibar-kibar dibelai angin. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke diam tak berkedip. Dengan sebuah teropong kecil, Sasuke memperhatikan'nya'.

"Wow," Seru-nya, saat melihat figure orang yang tertangkap oleh lensa teropongnya. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar sedang menjadi pria brengsek rupanya. Apa yang Sasuke lihat melalui benda itu?

Yaitu sosok seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, bertubuh mungil, dan berkulit tan sedang mengeringkan rambut _blonde_-nya dengan sebuah handuk putih. Bocah yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu kini hanya memakai yukata mandi putih yang tipis. Bulir-bulir air masih terlihat menetes melalui wajahnya, turun ke sepanjang tulang rahangnya, dan lehernya, masuk kedalam yukata, lalu menelusuri tubuh eksotisnya. Cukup membuat Sasuke menelan ludah tanpa keinginan mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah Naruto terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin karena ia habis mandi memakai air panas. Tanpa anak pirang itu sadari, seseorang memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Tentu saja itu Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan ludah kembali saat dirasanya ia melihat pemandangan yang 'seharusnya' tidak ia lihat. Naruto mulai membuka ikatan pada yukata dengan perlahan. '_Sedikit lagi lepas,' _batin Sasuke tidak sabar. Dengan perlahan ikatan itu terbuka, Naruto mulai menurunkan lengan yukata itu dengan perlahan, membuat suatu gerakan erotis menurut pandangan Sasuke. Wajah manis yang tersorot oleh cahaya itu menengok ke depan. Dan selanjutnya, matanya sedikit membesar dan banyak rona merah mengisi permukaan wajahnya. Dengan langkah cepat, dipasangkan kembali yukata-nya dan di tutup cepat-cepat gorden dan jendelanya. Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke alam sadarnya. Haha.. sayang sekali, tuan muda Uchiha yang satu ini ketahuan 'mengintip' rupanya.

"Cih! Sialan," rutuknya saat 'hobi' barunya terganggu. Wajah Sasuke menjadi memanas, entah karena malu atau karena melihat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia sekarang sedang merengut di balik gorden dengan wajah yang mendidih.

"Di-di-di-di-di-dia.. melihat.. tubuhku?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar, oh sungguh malangnya nasib anak tak berdosa yang menjadi korban 'hobi' baru Sasuke.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Sasuke membentuk seringaian.

"Akan kudapatkan dia."

Sambil mengatakan itu, Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di lorong, ia melihat ada seorang maid-house berambut pink yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda Sasuke! Sa-saya membuat ini untuk Tuan, kalau bisa tolong terima." Ucap wanita berambut pink itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna pink dan bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine'. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang bernama 'Sakura' itu, Sasuke dengan seenaknya berjalan meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak butuh," Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal. _'Uuuh~ sudah kukira!' _batinnya sebal. Dari arah belakang, teman-temannya mengumpat di balik dinding dan terus menyemangatinya. "Ayo Sakura! Jangan menyerah!" Bisik Ino pada Sakura. Dua teman Sakura lainnya yang bernama Tenten dan Hinata juga ikut menyemangati lewat acungan jempol. Sakura kembali bersemangat.

"Tu-tuan Sasuke! Saya mohon, cobalah sedikit saja. Saya sudah membuat coklat ini semalaman," Kata-kata Sakura membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Tapi tiba-tiba hawa terasa dingin, dan saat itu Sasuke menengok memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebih dingin dari hawa menusuk di tempat itu.

"Kubilang **aku tidak butuh**!" Katanya dengan beberapa penekanan pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sakura dan ketiga temannya membeku di tempat. Sasuke berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan para ladies di belakang.

'_Cih! Perempuan memang keras kepala! Menyebalkan! Dia bilang semalaman? Mau dikasihani? Menjijikkan! Eh tapi.. coklat? Tadi malam kan..' _ Sasuke tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Dan lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Untung saja masih ada Sakura yang mematung disitu. Dengan cepat Sasuke merampas coklat yang ada di tangan Sakura dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka 'lagi'. Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan pada detik berikutnya, ia melompat kegirangan.

"Yattaaaa~ Aku berhasiil! Tuan muda Sasuke menerima coklatku!" Lompatnya kegirangan dan langsung ketiga temannya itu menghampirinya. "Hyaaa! Kau hebat Sakura! Berarti dia menerima cintamu dong?" Ucap Ino tak kalah girang dari Sakura. "Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Sakura!" Ucap Tenten dengan riangnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "Syukurlah," dan Sakura masih loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Sasuke yang mendengar keramaian itu dari kejauhan, hanya mendengus.

"Hmph. Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke memasukkan bungkusan pink yang berisi coklat ditangannya kedalam saku celana. Sasuke sekilas tersenyum, mengingat wajah Naruto tadi malam saat menerima coklat darinya.

'_Aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.' _Batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di samping loteng.

Sasuke mengendap-endap untuk datang kesana, bagaimanapun juga, bisa gawat kalau ada pelayan yang tahu kalau ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Dan kalau sampai ketahuan, mungkin dia akan berdebat dengan aniki-nya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali tentang kata-kata aniki-nya di telepon waktu itu.

"_Kalau kau sampai masuk kedalam kamar itu, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu."_

Sasuke kembali mendengus kesal.

'_Kenapa ia begitu tidak ingin memperlihatkan Naruto kepada orang lain?'_

Langkah Sasuke kembali terhenti ketika ia sampai didepan pintu kamar yang sudah sedikit usang. Kakinya masih ragu untuk masuk kedalam. _'Heh, bagaimana kalau dia marah padaku karena tadi aku.. ekhm.. mengintipnya?'_ Batin Sasuke sambil menyeka rambutnya dengan tangan kanan. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang masuk atau tidak, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk. Ketika tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu..

"Hyaaa~ Iruka-senseei, gelii~,"

Mata Sasuke membulat, tubuhnya kaku beberapa detik.

"Ahahahaha, Kau payah, masa segitu saja geli. Sini yang satunya lagi,"

'_Itukan suara.. Iruka..'_

"Ah! rasanya enak! Cepat Iruka-sensei, aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Kali ini tubuh Sasuke terasa disambar petir. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakan dan matanya membelalak. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Si.. sialan! Apa yang.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cukup keras dan berbicara dengan oktav tinggi.

"APA YANG KALIAN.." Baru saja ia mau marah-marah, dua orang yang kini menampakkan wajah kaget plus _sweatdrop _itu menyadarkan Sasuke kalau ia benar-benar melakukan hal yang bodoh memalukan. Iruka hanya sedang membersihkan telinga Naruro, dan Iruka memakai… sebuah celemek?

Suasana hening sejenak dengan Naruto yang membulatkan matanya dan kini sedang berada di pangkuan Iruka, Iruka yang juga membulatkan matanya dan sedang memegang sebuah pembersih telinga─yang terbentuk dari bulu halus─dengan sebuah celemek yang ia pakai, dan semua yang terlihat sukses membuat wajah Sasuke terkejut dan juga membelalakkan matanya.

"Tu-tu-tu-tuan.. muda.. Sasu..ke…?" Ucap Iruka dengan nada bergetar dan banyak keringat yang berjatuhan. Sasuke masih diam membatu. Sedangkan Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kau datang lagi?" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang akhirnya tersadar dari _sweatdrop_-nya. Sedangkan Iruka langsung cepat-cepat melepas celemek berenda milik-nya(?).

"Ah, eh, iya… aku datang.. lagi," Oh sungguh baru kali ini sang tuan muda Uchiha itu berlaku bodoh sepeti ini. Rupanya dia masih memikirkan kejadian memalukan tadi, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbuat konyol seperti tadi? Mau beralasan lepas kendali? Heh, yang benar saja, itu malah membuat sosok seorang Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat lebih konyol lagi.

"Tu-tuan muda Sasuke, mengapa anda ada disini? Bukankah Itachi-sama su-sudah memeringati anda bahwa anda tidak boleh…" Sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan kecepatan suara(?) Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya dengan tangan yang menutup mulut Iruka.

"**Tutup.. mulutmu!**" Ancam Sasuke dengan tampang dingin dan suara mengintimidasi, wajah Iruka menjadi pucat dan banyak keringat yang mengalir, Iruka mengangguk cepat berkali-kali.

'_Haha.. tampangnya lucu sekali,' _batin Sasuke sambil melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Iruka. Iruka yang sudah dilepas langsung duduk lesu di lantai. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menonton sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit jari telunjuknya hanya diam memerhatikan wajah Iruka yang dianggapnya 'lucu'.

"Kau, Umino Iruka! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memerintah, dan dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke sosok Iruka. Iruka hanya mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. Sasuke mendatangi Naruto dan sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka─karena tinggi Naruto hanya sampai bahu Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit senang karena Naruto yang sekarang sudah tidak ketakutan lagi saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Naruto menatap lekat wajah Sasuke dan saat Sasuke membentuk sebuah senyuman, wajah Naruto langsung memanas dan langsung menunduk─mungkin malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan itu.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu.. Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut─tidak mau lagi membuat anak rapuh dihadapannya bergetar takut seperti tadi malam. Naruto bertambah merah, suara _baritone _Sasuke yang mengucapkan namanya terasa _intens_ dan membuatnya sedikit berdebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk tampa menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Kamar itu sudah bersih, tidak ada lagi bercak-bercak darah seperti yang tadi malam dilihatnya. Kamar itu berbau _citrus _dan terasa sejuk. Kamar yang luasnya hampir sama dengan kamar Sasuke, bedanya, kalau di kamar Sasuke terdapat beberapa aksesoris atau peralatan, sedangkan di kamar ini hanya ada sebuah kasur berukuran _king size _dengan empat kelambu dan tirai putih yang di pasang rapi─mungkin Iruka yang mengurus kamar ini. Dan sebuah kamar mandi yang seluruh perabotannya berwarna putih. Sepeti ada makna dibalik warna suci itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasur dan dilihatnya Iruka yang─masih ketakutan─berdiri dengan sopan di samping kasur. Sasuke melirik wajah Iruka dengan tatapan monoton, dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" ucap Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya. Iruka yang merasa ditanya malah gelagapan dan bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"E-ee.. tentang apa.. Tuan? Hah! Yang tadi itu.. aku hanya aku hanya me-mencoba celemek, Sa-sakura! Sungguh aku tidak mempunyai hoby─"

"Hh.. bukan itu!" potong Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal, Iruka yang tadi berbicara dengan gugup dan menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya kekiri dan kekanan dengan cepat langsung diam di tempat.

'_Heh? Memangnya ketua pelayan yang satu ini mempunyai hoby seperti itu ya?' _diam-diam Sasuke membatin setelah ucapan Iruka yang salah jalur tadi.

"Je-jelaskan apa Tuan?" Tanya Iruka dengan wajah bingung. Sasuke menengok menatap wajah Naruto yang saat itu sedang menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya, ternyata dia dari tadi diam karena sedang menggambar, benar-benar sifat anak kecil─mungkin itu yang sekarang difikirkan Sasuke.

"Tentang dia!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya, membuat Iruka memerhatikan arah telunjuk itu.

"Naruto?" Tanya Iruka dan dibalas hanya dengan _trademark _"Hn." milik Sasuke.

Wajah Iruka menjadi murung, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ada keraguan menerpa fikirannya.

"Ma-maaf, saya.. tidak bisa.."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bilang kepada siapa-siapa. Apalagi melaporkanmu ke aniki, jadi ceritakan saja semua tentang Naruto." Sasuke kembali memotong ucapan Sasuke. Iruka kembali menunduk dan menatap lantai dingin di bawah ia berpijak. Ia bingung, kalau dia menceritakannya pada Sasuke, Itachi akan..

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara aniki dan Naruto." Iruka kembali menatap wajah Sasuke, ucapan Sasuke tidak teralih dari semua masalah ini.

Iruka ragu, namun di dalam hatinya..

'_Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada tuan muda Sasuke? Aku takut kalau Itachi-sama nanti akan berbuat lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya. Aku takut kalau Naruto akan lebih tersakiti. Tetapi aku merasa kalau tuan muda Sasuke dapat menolong Naruto, ia bisa mengeluarkannya dari tempat yang seperti penjara ini.'_

Akhirnya dengan perdebatan panjang dalam hatinya, Iruka memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Baik, saya akan memberitahu anda, tapi sebelumnya.." Iruka memotong ucapannya dan dengan wajah serius menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang berarti 'apa?'.

Iruka membulatkan tekadnya.

"Anda harus berjanji akan mengeluarkan Naruto dari tempat yang menyakitkan ini!"

**-To be Continued-**

**Yoosh! Selesai sudah chapter 2~ \(=o=)/**

**Hahaha.. apa-apaan nih? Tangan ngetik tapi otak nge-blank(?)**

**Tapi tenang aja, saya bikinnya ga gaje-gaje amat kok.. *sambited sendaled swallowed*(?)**

**Oh iya~ di bawah ini adalah balasan untuk yang sudah susah payah me-riview~ (o3o)b**

**-**Anisa Love Sasunaru-

=3 halo! Halo! Boleh ku panggil Anisa-san? Hehe.. pertama-tama terimakasih sudah review :3

Di chapter ini Sasuke-nya belom nolongin Naru-chan, tunggu chapter depan ya~!

-Noctilucentum Ciel-

=3 Iya, Gloomy Sunday memang lagu yang bikin banyak orang depresi(?) tapi menurut saya lagu itu malah memberi inspirasi (=,=)a yang nyiptain lagunya ikut-ikutan bunuh diri gitu, jadi bikin merinding(?) *lah? Jadi ngelantur* okelah, terimakasih sudah review~ :D

-Himanohime-

=3 eh? Siapa yang lucu? Aku? *eaa! Sambit bareng-bareng* oh iya! Sory saya lupa ngasih keterangan umur ya.. (=w=")a yare yare.. baiklah, di chapter depan saya kasih tau umur-umurnya deh, suer! Janji! Sumpah! *killed* gini lho.. di sini umur Naru itu 12 tahun, kalo yang di prolog waktu itu, dia masih umur 9 tahun.. hhmm.. ngebingungin ya? Yasudahlah, saya terangkan di chapter depan aja! Haha.. *sambit*

Hiahaha, saya sependapat! Naru emang punya daya tarik untuk ditindas! xD *dibunuh fans Naru* okee, thanks udah review~

-CCloveRuki-

=3 Haha, sankyu udah review :3

-Delta Alpha Fujoshi-

=3 Haha~ pasti ada dong, mau yang mana? ItaNaru? SasuNaru? Ada semua neng! /lah? Lemon? Tenang saja.. di chapter depan ada lemon kok.. kemungkinan lemonnya ItaNaru xD okee, makasih udah review~

-Shiki Raven-Sakuraii-

=3 hyahaha, makasih~ *halah malu-malu* SasuNaruIta? Siip! xD thanks dah review~ 8D

-Superol-

=3 hahaha sankyu~ hmm, masalah Itachi cinta sama Naru itu masih mistery xD jadi ikuti terus chapter selanjutnya yaa~ makasih reviewnya!

-ttixz lone cone bebe-

=3 hyahahaha! Setuju! Naru mukanya melas gitu sih, jadi pengen nge-bully deh(?) *kicked* lemonnya tunggu chapter depan ya~ okee, arigatou udah review~ xD

**Oke, di bawah ini sedikit tambahan untuk uneg-uneg Sasuke, ckk! Dari tadi dia protes sih..**

**Sasu= heh aho-author! Ckk, gue mau protes sama kalimat-kalimat yang lo bikin! Apa-apaan kalimat..**

Cahaya matahari pagi seharusnya menjadi penenang dan penyegar hati di pagi hari, namun rupanya buat tuan muda yang satu ini, cahaya itu hanya dianggapnya 'menganggu'. Hh.. benar-benar tuan muda yang egois, bahkan pada pusat tata surya-pun ia mendengus kesal? Yang benar saja.

**Nah yang itu! Kenapa lo buka aib gue? Hah? Mau malu-maluin gue depan readers hah? Jawab! *Kerah Author di tarik Sasuke***

**eL= ckk, urusai lo! Siapa suruh tadi ga protes p(=3=)**

**Sasu= Si-sialan lo! Gue kan menghargai para readers yang lagi baca, daripada gue ngamuk-ngamuk, nanti benang merahnya jadi ngawur! *Author di unyeng-unyeng***

**Naru= Sa-sasuke.. jangan kasar begitu sama el-san..**

**Sasu Author nengok**

**Sasu: e-eeh, engga, ga kasar kok, dia-nya aja yang ngajak ribut..**

**eL= *langsung meluk Naru* Apaan, tadi dia narik kerah baju aku, ngunyeng-ngunyeng aku, nyambit aku, nyeburin aku, nge-bom aku, nge─*keburu di cidori sasu***

**Sasu= jangan menghasut malaikat gue ya?**

**Naru= heh? Malaikat? Siapa?**

**Author= ckk, cuman itu aja urusan lo? Cepetan! Katanya mau protes lagi, gue ladenin sini! *tapi ngomongnya jauh-jauh***

**Sasu= Hn, kalimat ini juga..**

Rupanya dia masih memikirkan kejadian memalukan tadi, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbuat konyol seperti tadi? Mau beralasan lepas kendali? Heh, yang benar saja, itu malah membuat sosok seorang Uchiha bungsu itu terlihat lebih konyol lagi.

**Gara-gara lo gue keliatan aho banget disituu! *Author di unyeng-unyeng lagi* gara-gara lo juga harga diri uchiha gue sedikit tercoreng! Hiih! Rasain nih! *Di ceburin ke rawa buaya***

**eL= hyaaa! Tolooong! Iya! Iya! Saya mohon maaf tuan muda Uchihaa!**

**Sasu= hn, kurang keras! Sujud dulu sini di telapak kaki gue!**

**Naru= Heh Sasuuu! Ga boleh gitu sama el-san, gitu gitu *eh? Gitu gitu?* dia kan yang mempertemukan kita.. *Naru blushing***

**Sasu= eh? Naru..**

**Naru= Sasuke..**

**SasuNaru dunia milik sendiri**

**eL= hyaaa! Gue dilupaiin! *keburu dimakan***

**Naru= eh? El-san nya ilang.. hh.. yasudah deh, Naru yang kasih penutup.**

**Jangan lupa review ya~ Arigatou Gozaimasu!**

**Sasu= ingat! Kami ****Tidak menerima Flame ****ngerti? Bagus!**

**Naru= sekarang saatnya..**

**Say yes to Review~ (/=v=)/**

**Say no to flame~ (\-=-)***


	3. Aozora, Prelude!

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

**Chapter three: Prelude**

**eLmaoo**

***xxx***

**GLOOMY SUNDAY © eLmaoo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T (maaaf saya melanggar janji /sambit)**

**Pairing: Untuk chapter ini; ItachiXNaruto (ItaNaru), slight MinaKushi**

**Warning: OC, a bit of typ(o), SHOTA, Italic=Flashback; dichapter ini flashback semua :D**

**Gomeen, mungkin chapter ini sedikit banyak =.=a jangan bosen bacanya yaa! owob**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we goooooo~**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

_Prelude_

"_A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"_

_Wanita itu membentak, dengan suaranya yang parau dan seluruh tubuh yang gemetar. Matanya membelalak, melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bau tubuhnya sedang bertelanjang dada di atas ranjang dengan seorang wanita jalang─yang sebelumnya adalah sahabatnya._

_Laki-laki berambut blonde itu menampakkan raut wajahnya yang panik, ia berdiri dan langsung menuju tempat sang gadis berambut merah panjang─yang kini menangis dengan rasa penuh dendam._

"_Kushina, aku bisa jelaskan──" "JANGAN SENTUH!"_

_Omongan laki-laki bermata safir terinterupsi oleh suara beroktav tinggi milik sang gadis. Gerakannya terhenti setelah sebelumnya mencoba memegang lengan putih milik gadis bernama Kushina. Wanita berambut coklat yang kini sedang terduduk di atas ranjang─dengan hanya menutupi tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut, hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran di hadapannya. Sungguh Kushina tak habis fikir laki-laki yang ia cintai dengan segala pengorbanannya berselingkuh dengan wanita rendah yang bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan apapun._

_Mata penuh dendam yang berair milik Kushina memandang tajam pada sosok di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak dengan getaran yang terlihat kentara, tangan itu memegang perut yang kini terlihat membesar._

"_Kau.. Kau menjijikkan! Aku membencimu! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, MINATO!"_

_**PLAK**_

_Pipi berlapis kulit tan itu kini memerah, menerima tamparan dari sang gadis yang teramat sangat ia cintai. Tetapi mengapa ia melakukan ini semua?_

_Minato memandang getir lantai dingin yang berada di bawahnya, ia tak bisa melihat wajah Kushina sekarang ini, ia tahu kalau kini ia sudah dibenci oleh pujaan hatinya._

_Langkah Kushina beralih menuju sang wanita jalang, ia menjambak rambut coklat wanita itu dan menyeretnya sampai terjatuh._

"_KAU! PELACUR MURAHAN! BERANINYA KAU──" "AH! Sa-sakiit! Lepaskan tanganmu! Kau yang jalang! Lepaskaan!"_

_Minato segera menarik lengan Kushina dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Mata Kushina yang berair terbuka lebar._

"_Kushina, hentikan! Kau sedang mengandung anak kita!"_

_Mendengar itu, Kushina kembali menampakkan sorot matanya yang tajam. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari dekapan Minato. Sungguh, saat ini ia sedang merasa mual mencium aroma tubuh Minato yang tercampur dengan aroma tubuh wanita jalang tadi._

"_JANGAN SENTUH AKU! .. kau bilang apa? Anak kita? AKU BAHKAN TAK MENGHARAPKAN ANAK INI!"_

_Kini giliran Minato yang membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut dengan ucapan Kushina. Minato tetap diam─membatu di tempatnya berdiri ketika Kushina kini telah berlari meningalkan kamar yang menjadi tempat mimpi buruknya._

_Di dalam hati, gadis berambut coklat itu menyeringai,_

'_**Rencanaku berhasil. Hihi**__'_

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

"_Ikh―hiks! Aku benci! Benci! Benci! Benciii! ukh―" Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar, tergeletak di atas lantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang mengalir dan bercampur dengan air yang tertuang oleh shower. Basah. Keadaan gadis itu benar-benar kacau. Seluruh tubuhnya─yang masih terbungkus pakaian─basah akibat rintik air yang keluar dari shower yang menggantung. Bersamaan dengan air yang terus menetes membasahi wajahnya, air mata yang tak pernah berhenti terjatuh terus mengalir hingga rasanya tak akan habis._

_Darah. Tangannya tersayat oleh sesuatu, membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir bersamaan dengan tetesan air yang datang. Tubuh itu bergetar, tak tahu karena menahan dingin atau amarah. Hatinya seakan tersayat lebih dalam, seakan sesak membelitnya dengan jutaan pertanyaan._

'_mengapa ia lakukan itu?'_

'_mengapa dia mempermainkanku?'_

'_mengapa harus 'dia' yang tidur dengannya?'_

'_mengapa disaat kandunganku membesar, ia malah berselingkuh?'_

'_apa alasannya?'_

'_apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku?'_

'_apa selama ini hanya aku yang mencintainya?'_

'_kenapa?'_

'_kenapa?'_

"_Akh―"_

_Tiba-tiba wanita itu mengerang, merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya. Tangannya yang sudah pucat dan gemetar memegang perutnya dan menahan rasa sakit yang malah makin menjadi._

"_AAAH! Sa-kiit! ugh―"_

_Mustahil, apa ini kontraksi? Tapi kandungan itu baru berumur 7 bulan. Fikirnya dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun tak bisa. Langkahnya goyang, dan kepalanya terasa di hantam. Pusing dan menggigil. Ia terduduk kembali dengan menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat._

_Ia terus memegang perutnya dan mencoba menggeser tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi perut itu seakan dicabik, kepalanya terasa terombang-ambing dan seluruh tubuhnya merasakan dingin yang amat menusuk._

'_Apa begini balasan karena mencintainya? Sakit.. sungguh sakit! Aku tidak mau lagi―cukup! Aku sudah..lelah'_

**BRUG**

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

―_Satu jam kemudian, ada pelayan yang menemukannya terkapar tak berdaya di kamar mandi. Pelayan itu menjerit, kemudian memanggil bantuan pelayannya yang lain. Dan akhirnya tubuh yang seakan mati itu dibawa secepatnya ke ._

"_KUSHINA! KUSHINA! KUMOHON! BUKA MATAMU!"_

"_Namikaze-san, tenanglah, biar kami yang mengobatinya terlebih dahulu."_

"_Tidak! Tolong dia! Kumohon! Tolong dia dan anak kami! Kumohon―jangan biarkan dia―"_

"_Minato,"_

_Wajah berlapis kulit tan menengok, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat-sangat ia kenal. Seorang wanita cantik yang diakunya sebagai ibunya sendiri._

"_Tsunade―"_

_Wajah yang tadinya panik bukan main, langsung mereda dan terlihat getir. Rambut blonde-nya acak-acakan dan kini air matanya tak bisa ia tahan. Tsunade─nama wanita itu, menghampiri sosok yang kini terduduk dan meremas rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

"_Ini salahku.."_

"_Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Sejak kapan kau jadi lembek begini? Bangun! Hapus air matamu!"_

_Minato tersentak dengan ucapan perempuan cantik yang sesungguhnya berumur jauh dengannya. Tangan Tsunade mengusap lembut rambut Minato._

"_Percayalah, dia tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."_

_Ya, Tsunade adalah seorang dokter. Dan tentunya ia menjamin keselamatan Kushina dengan persentasi yang besar. Karena wanita itu juga tak mau kehilangan anak yang sudah ia anggap bagian dari keluarganya._

_Minato berdoa, ia memohon dengan amat sangat, agar wanita yang ia cintai selamat.._

'_Kumohon Kushina.. jangan benci aku..'_

"_Kushina, selamat, bayimu laki-laki"_

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

_Wajah elok bermandikan peluh itu tersenyum lembut dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua sisi matanya. Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia melihat sesosok nyawa yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Tapi―_

"_Tsunade─san.. aku..mempunyai permintaan,"_

_Tsunade mendekat ke arah Kushina dan menyerahkan bayi dengan rambut pirang di gendongannya pada Kushina. Bayi itu sangat kecil, ia terlahir premature dan harus di incubator, tapi.. melihat malaikat kecil yang manis ini saja Kushina sudah tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan kelenjar air mata. Sakit―dirinya terus merasakan sakit di hatinya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa bayi ini harus mirip dengan dia?_

"_Aku mohon Tsunade, jangan biarkan Minato melihat bayi ini."_

_Tsunade tersentak, ia memicingkan matanya dan bertanya,_

"_Kenapa? Bukankah dia ayahnya?"_

_Kushina mengangguk lemah sambil terus memerhatikan bayinya yang mempunyai mata seindah batu safir._

"_Ini permintaanku padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kumohon.. Tsunade! Aku sudah terlanjur sakit dengan semuanya.. aku sudah tidak mau melihatnya lagi─kumohon!"_

_Tsunade hanya memandang getir pada malaikat kecil di gendongan Kushina._

"_Bilang pada Minato―bayi yang kulahirkan tidak selamat."_

**...**

_Di luar ruangan, laki-laki dengan iris safir itu terlihat gelisah. Ia terduduk dengan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. Alisnya terlihat mengkerut dan matanya sembab―mungkinkah ia habis menangis?_

_**KREEK**_

_Suara decitan pintu membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang─entah apa yang ia lamunkan. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri dan menengok, mendapati sosok tak asing yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar persalinan. Raut wajah Tsunade membuatnya gusar, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang cepat atau lambat akan menghantam perasaannya dengan keras._

"_Bagaimana..Tsunade? Kushina, apa Kushina baik-baik saja? Bayi kami? Bagaimana dengan bayinya?" Minato bertanya dengan antusias, wajahnya beraut gelisah sekaligus gentar. Tsunade hanya bisa diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping saat Minato bertanya._

"_Tsunade? Kenapa kau.. diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!" Tsunade hanya menunduk saat Minato mencengkram bahunya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Minato terlihat frustasi, ia langsung menyambar pintu ruang bersalin dan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Langkah kakinya mengecil ketika yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita yang tertidur dan―dimana bayi itu? Kepalanya terasa berputar, dadanya bergemuruh gundah, ia terus mencari keberadaan bayinya. 'Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Dimana anakku?'_

_Para suster hanya berani melihat Minato dengan lirikkan dan lalu menunduk kembali._

"_Dimana? Dimana anakku? DIMANA?"_

_Minato terlihat berantakkan, ia melangkah menuju Kushina yang terbaring lemah di kasur. Ia berdiri di samping Kushina, wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat gelisah mulai rileks. Tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus rambut merah wanita di hadapannya. Senyum lembut tertoreh di bibirnya._

"_Syukurlah.. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, syukurlah Kushina."_

_Entah mengapa air mata menetes begitu saja dari mata seindah Aozora*. Tangan miliknya menggenggam erat tangan pucat milik Kushina. Ia menarik tangan itu hingga ke pipinya, mencium tangan itu hingga air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya ikut menetes pada kulit Kushina._

"_Dimana.. anak kita Kushina? Anak yang waktu itu kita beri nama Naruto jika laki-laki, dan kalau perempuan…Aozora, kau ingat?"_

_Air mata yang keluar dari matanya yang terpejam malah semakin banyak, rasanya sekarang ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berbicara. Ia terus menutup matanya, mengalirkan bening air dari kelenjar matanya. Sampai suara yang sangat familiar membuat kelopak matanya terbuka.._

"_Dia mati."_

_Minato buru-buru menengok pada asal yang ia temukan adalah sorotan benci tanpa ekspresi dari Kushina. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasanya terpancar dari raut wajah eloknya. Kushina melepaskan genggaman tangan Minato. Ia menatap lurus wajah 'suaminya'._

"_Naruto…Dia sudah mati."_

…

_Hancur sudah semua penantiannya. Melihat wajah Kushina yang tertawa saat melihat anak mereka lahir, melihat keluarga yang ia bina telah sempurna, dan wajah bahagia ketika mereka melewati hari bersama-sama dengan tawa dan canda dengan anak mereka._

_Semuanya sudah hancur.._

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

―_Sebulan setelahnya, terdengar kabar bahwa Kushina pergi entah kemana dan hanya menyisakan 'kegilaan' pada Minato. Ya, Minato berujung pada frustasi yang amat sangat. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan masa depannya dengan orang terkasihnya menjadi seperti ini, ia tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Ia ingin sekali lari dari dunia ini.._

_Dan Kushina..Dimana dia?_

_Minato sudah berusaha keras mencari gadis itu kemana-mana. Ia bahkan meminta bantuan kepala kepolisian, yang untungnya adalah teman satu kampusnya dulu__―__Kakashi. Mereka sudah berupaya sekuat tenaga, namun jejak keberadaan wanita itu tak ditemukan. Setiap hari Minato seperti orang kebingungan, seakan-akan wajah Kushina telah memberinya candu dan kalau sosok itu hilang.. ia menjadi gelisah sendiri dan terdampar frustasi. Kini bukan hanya kehilangan Naruto, tapi Kushina juga menghilang dari kehidupannya.. Menghilang dan membuat perasaan Minato berantakan.._

…

_Sudah empat tahun semenjak hilangnya Kushina, Minato masih mencari-cari keberadaannya. Hasilnya selalu nihil. Bahkan dia sendiri yang mencarinya, pihak kepolisian sudah angkat tangan dan kini hanya dia yang masih mencarinya._

_Tubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus itu melempar pandangannya ke jendela, menatap bisu langit cerah dari ruang kerjanya. Mata itu lama-lama mengemban air bening, ia sudah tidak tahu ini keberapa kalinya air matanya jatuh untuk Kushina. Ia selalu menanti, menunggu, dan bersiap untuk kepulangan Kushina.. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil. Sosok itu.. tak pernah ada di hadapannya._

"_Kushina.."_

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

_Sebuah desa yang terpencil di sudut pegunungan. Desa ini bernama Konoha, tidak banyak orang yang tahu akan keberadaan desa ini. Karena desa ini cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi darinya.._

_Iris Violet menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dalam diam. Beberapa saat yang lalu, tangannya masih melipat beberapa pakaian di pangkuannya, tapi entah mengapa gerak tangannya terhenti dan seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya di luar sana._

"_Ka-Kaa-san..aku__―__"_

_Perempuan berambut merah itu terhenyak, pandangannya kini mengarah pada sosok yang berada di balik pintu, anak kecil yang usianya baru 4 tahun itu menggenggam erat pintu kayu yang menyembunyikan seperempat badannya. Ia takut mengganggu Kaa-sannya, ia takut kalau lagi-lagi kaa-sannya malah memukulinya._

_Sejenak pandangan yang ia lemparkan pada anak yang memanggilnya 'kaa-san' itu melembut, namun fisik anak itu kembali mengingatkannya pada kenangan yang paling ia benci. Mata itu kini berubah dingin, menatap bocah yang belum genap lima tahun itu dengan pandangan benci. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih vas yang ada di samping tempat ia duduk dan melemparkannya pada sosok mungil di balik pintu._

_**PRANG**_

"_KELUAR! JANGAN MASUK KAMAR INI! TIDAAK! KELUAAR!"_

_Kushina berteriak histeris, ia menutup matanya erat dan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya. Anak berambut pirang itu hanya diam ketakutan, untung saja vas itu tidak sempat mengenainya tadi. Tangan anak yang masih polos itu bergetar, mengambil pecahan vas yang tergeletak di samping kakinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang kaa-sannya jadi seperti itu. Setahun yang lalu, Kushina masih memperlakukan anak itu dengan baik, namun terkadang ia sering histeris sendiri dan malah berujung menyiksa anak semata wayangnya._

"_Kaa..san..hiks..aku__―__"_

_Mendengar isakan anak bermata safir yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya, Kushina seakan kembali dari kenyataan. Tatapan matanya mulai melembut. Ia mendekati anak yang kini menangis sambil memunguti pecahan beling dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tangan putihnya ia raih untuk mendekap anak berkulit tan tersebut. Air matanya mengalir tiba-tiba, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini.._

"_Maaf..maafkan Kaa-san Naruto.. maaf! Maaf! Maafkan Kaa-san.."_

_Anak yang dipanggil 'Naruto' itu hanya diam sambil terus menangis. Kadang ia takut dengan kaa-sannya, tapi rasa sayangnya mengalahkan rasa takutnya._

_Tangan mungil itu menggenggam kelingking kaa-sannya. Kushina dapat merasakan tangan itu bergetar. Ia takut..ia takut kalau setap harinya ia seperti ini. Ia sungguh takut menyakiti Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa, setiap kali melihat wajah Naruto, ia akan mengingat wajah Minato. Wajah yang sangat ia benci__―__sangat mirip dengan wajah anaknya.._

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

_**BRUK**_

_Badan mungil itu terlempar dan membentur dinding di belakangnya. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, hidungnya, serta kepalanya. Sakit__―__sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Tapi mata seindah langit itu tetap melihat lurus sosok di hadapannya. Wanita itu menatap benci laki-laki berumur 9 tahun di hadapannya. Nafas wanita itu ngos-ngosan, tak tahu berapa banyak barang yang hancur untuk menyiksa anak berambut pirang di hadapannya._

"_Kenapa…?"_

_Kushina berucap lirih, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan terduduk di lantai. Air mata meleleh kembali dari mata violetnya. Iris safir itu tetap melihat sosok dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Air matanya sudah mengering__―__mungkin ia sudah lelah terus menerus menangis._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mirip dengannya..? hiks__―__kenapa?"_

_Kushina menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menangis dengan isakan yang terdengar kentara. Naruto berusaha menggerakan badannya, menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati sosok lemah di hadapannya. Ia gemetar, namun rasanya ia ingin menyentuh tubuh yang ringkih itu._

"_Kaa..san.."_

_Tangan yang berhiaskan cairan darah itu memegang bahu Kushina dengan lembut. Namun dibalas dengan tepisan oleh Kushina. Kushina mengambil pisau yang berada disamping kakinya. Ia menyodorkannya pada tubuh mungil yang kini menatap horror pisau tersebut._

"_Per..gi.."_

_Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya, ia pernah sekali ditusuk oleh Kushina, namun untungnya yang tertusuk adalah pinggangnya dan untungnya juga, lukanya tak terlalu dalam. Tapi sekarang..sepertinya ia serius ingin membunuh anak semata wayangnya itu._

"_Naruto..Kumohon..pergi!"_

_Perempuan berambut merah itu berucap sambil menutup matanya erat. Ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin sekali membuat wajah itu rusak. Tapi__―__bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan pernah sanggup melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri._

_Air mata Naruto kembali meleleh, tangannya ia eratkan satu sama lain, mencoba untuk menghentikan jari-jarinya yang gemetar._

"_Tapi__―__"_

"_PERGI!"_

_Naruto tersentak, ia cepat-cepat berdiri walau badannya terasa sakit. Ia berusaha untuk berlari, tangannya menggapai dinding agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Kushina hanya diam, menangis dalam diam. Kalau saja ia tidak segila ini, ia pasti sudah memberikan kasih sayang seutuhnya pada Naruto. Tapi__―__dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapa yang harus disalahkan? …Minato?_

_..._

_Tubuhnya yang tertera dengan banyak luka berusaha menggapai gagang pintu, hari sudah malam__―__bahkan menjelang tengah malam._

_Angin malam menyapanya beserta dengan tetesan air yang sedikit demi sedikit turun dari langit kelam di atas sana. Tubuh gontai itu berjalan keluar sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Naruto memang tidak gampang terkena penyakit, tetapi apa sanggup ia bertahan dengan cuaca sekejam ini dan dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertahan? Lagipula ia masih kecil, baru berusia 9 tahun dan kini ia diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh, tidak ada orang yang akan memberinya coklat panas, dan tidak ada orang yang memberinya kasih sayang._

_Dia hanya sendiri di dunia ini.._

"_Ukh__―__hiks! Kenapa..?"_

_Tubuh lunglai itu terus berjalan, matanya menatap jalanan yang ia pijak. Lama kelamaan gerimis berubah menjadi hujan. Hujan yang deras__.. Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang kembali meleleh. Ingin ia menjerit; Sakit..Sakit..Sakit!_

_Ia terduduk di bawah pohon. Bajunya basah dan tubuhnya menggigil. Masih dapat ia rasakan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa..tidak apa-apa.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."_

_Ia mengulang kata-kata itu seperti mantra. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun tidak bisa. Ia melihat telapak tangannya yang sedikit basah._

"_Tidak apa-apa.. Aku masih sayang―kaa-san kok..hiks! tidak..apa..ukh―hiks"_

_Air mata kembali menghujani wajah manisnya. Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup! Walau Kushina membencinya sampai seperti apapun, ia akan tetap menyayangi Kushina. Karena Kushina satu-satunya orang yang pernah membelainya.. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah menyayanginya.._

"_Aku sayang―kaa-san..hiks! selamanya aku sayang―tapi kenapa..hiks! kaa-san membuang..ku?"_

_Pandangannya memudar, kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dingin, sakit, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan akhirnya sosok mungil itu pingsan._

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

'―_Hangat.. rasanya hangat. Seperti didekap oleh kaa-san, nyaman dan hangat. Tapi..harum tubuhnya berbeda. Rasanya seperti bau mint.' Batin bocah pirang itu dalam tidurnya─eh? Dalam tidurnya? Sepertinya dia sudah bangun, tapi belum sadar sepenuhnya._

_Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan warna seindah langit. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah.. dada bidang yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya._

_Ia terkejut bukan main, matanya membulat dan langsung saja ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas._

"_Selamat pagi..Aozora,"_

_Naruto masih membatu. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki berambut dark panjang sebahu, sedang __memeluk__nya __diatas ranjang __dengan __bertelanjang dada. __Ya.. mungkin bagi anak berumur Sembilan tahun sepertinya, otaknya belum merespon dengan fikiran yang berujung pada you-know-what lah.._

"_Ka―kau.. siapa?" _

_Sosok pemuda dengan bola mata onyx dan paras tampan itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar. Ia jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya, tapi entah mengapa melihat anak semanis ini dipelukannya membuatnya ingin tersenyum._

"_Aku Uchiha Itachi. Tadi malam aku menemukanmu pingsan di bawah pohon."_

_Naruto masih menatap curiga laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya._

"_Lalu kenapa―tuan memelukku?"_

_Tanya bocah pirang itu polos, sambil menatap wajah laki-laki berkulit putih pucat di hadapannya._

_Laki-laki yang tadi mengaku bernama 'Itachi' diam sejenak dengan wajahnya yang non ekspresi._

"…_Tadi malam kau demam, jadi aku menghangatkanmu dengan tubuhku."_

_Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mendongak kebawah, melihat bajunya kini sudah terganti dengan kemeja putih yang sepertinya mahal. Luka-lukanya juga sudah diperban dan―_

"_Lalu kenapa kau terus memelukku seperti ini? Sepertinya aku sudah tidak demam,"_

_Tanya Naruto dengan nada heran dan tatapan heran. Itachi terus memandangi bocah di dekapannya ini tanpa bersuara. Selanjutnya ia menampilkan sebuah senyum._

"_Karena kau manis,"_

_Wajah bocah berumur Sembilan tahun itu memerah, ia tidak tahu karena apa, yang jelas bukan karena wajah Itachi yang tampan kan? Heh, pembohong._

_Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung berdiri dari ranjang berukuran king size. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap sekitar. Wajahnya langsung berubah kagum._

"_Waa.. besar sekalii"_

_Ucapnya ketika mata safir-nya menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Kamar itu memang besar, namun semuanya berwarna putih dan ada beranda yang dibatasi oleh pintu kaca. Dan ia baru sadar, bahwa saat ini adalah pagi hari―dimana langit cerah di luar sana langsung terlihat dari kaca yang membatasi beranda._

"_Ini kamarmu,"_

_Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini berdiri disampingnya dengan segelas susu di tangannya._

"_Apa?"_

_Tanyanya tidak mengerti. Wajah yang semula tak ber-ekspresi menjadi lebih berkesan saat senyuman tertoreh disana. Ia memberikan gelas yang ia pegang pada Naruto._

"_Mulai saat ini, kamar ini jadi milikmu."_

_Naruto terkejut dan tak percaya._

"_Ma―mana boleh! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa tuan―"_

"_Namamu?"_

_Naruto berkedip, sambil bergumam kata "eh?"_

"_Siapa namamu? Aozora?"_

_Naruto kembali terdiam saat melihat Itachi yang tersenyum. 'Senyumannya.. lembut seperti―' ucapnya dalam hati._

"_Bukan.. namaku.. Naruto,"_

_Itachi kembali tersenyum. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membelai lembut rambut blonde anak itu. _

"_Nama yang bagus, Naruto."_

_Naruto tersentak, ada rasa aneh dalam hatinya. Entah kapan genangan air membuat penglihatannya memudar. Dan kini ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir melewati pipinya yang terdapat tiga garis seperti kucing._

"…_Kenapa menangis?"_

_Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk, air mata terus meleleh di pipi tan-nya. Isakan keluar dari bibir mungilnya._

_Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada sosok di hadapannya; baru kali ini ia merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan dirinya. Baru kali ini ia kembali merasakan hangatnya tubuh orang lain, dan untuk pertama kalinya ada orang yang mau mengusap rambutnya lembut selain kaa-sannya dulu. Hanya satu yang dilakukan Itachi―membelai rambut Naruto. Namun kenapa rasanya sebahagia ini?_

"_Terima―kasih..hiks!"_

_Itachi terkejut, baru kali ini ia mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari anak kecil. Biasanya ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak kecil. Ia yang sudah berusia 19 tahun itu tidak pernah menyangka akan begini jadinya, ada sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tertarik dengan anak yang berbeda sepuluh tahun darinya ini._

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

"_Ah! Itachi__―__sama, lihat!"_

_Sudah sebulan Naruto tinggal di sebuah rumah kediaman Uchiha. Dia mulai akrab dengan para pelayan yang ada disana, terutama Iruka. Sekarang tubuh kecil itu berlari menuju taman belakang__―__mengejar sosok berambut raven yang sedang menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura._

_Itachi menengok, angin yang berhembus pelan membuat rambut panjang diikatnya menari tersapu angin bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga Sakura. Naruto yang tadinya lari langsung berhenti, tertegun dengan sosok yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak._

"_Ada apa.. Aozora?"_

_Itachi tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang membawa sebuah kanvas putih. Entah mengapa Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memerhatikan sosok di hadapannya._

_Itachi berjongkok, menyelaraskan dengan tinggi Naruto yang hanya sampai setinggi dadanya. Tangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk memainkan tuts keyboard, kini membelai lembut helai blonde yang sangat halus. Naruto merona, ia sudah biasa dielus seperti ini oleh Itachi__―__dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

"_Itachi-sama, kenapa selalu memanggilku Aozora sih? Namaku kan Naruto,"_

_Kata bocah dengan tampang manis itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Itachi hanya terkekeh dan kembali berdiri. Tangannya ia ulurkan di depan Naruto._

"_Ayo, aku ceritakan sesuatu tentang 'Aozora' dibawah pohon itu,"_

_Naruto menatap tangan Itachi yang menjulur ke arahnya. Lalu anak laki-laki dengan kulit caramel itu tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya. Tangannya yang kecil menggapai uluran tangan Itachi dan berjalan dengan langkah riang._

"_Baiiik~"_

…_.._

_Itachi dan Naruto duduk menyandar di bawah pohon sakura. Dimana Naruto berada di pangkuan Itachi dan Itachi yang sedang menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Naruto. Naruto sedang menunjukkan gambarnya di kanvas putih kepada Itachi, wajahnya sangat antusias dan merona merah saking semangatnya bicara. Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya._

"_Naru pintar menggambar ya.."_

"_Hehe! Iya, dulu di rumah aku sering menggambar di pasir, lalu kaa-san__―__"_

_Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, enggan untuk melanjutkan. Itachi yang mengetahui itu langsung mengambil kanvas yang ada di tangan kecil Naruto._

"_Yang kau gambar ini…"_

_Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat wajah Itachi yang sedang melihat hasil karyanya._

"_Umm.. Itu Itachi-sama.."_

_Itachi menengok kebawah, melihat wajah Naru yang juga sedang mendongak keatas, wajah berkulit tan itu selalu beraut polos dan kemerahan di bagian pipinya, mata yang seindah 'langit biru' itu selalu menjadi karya terindah yang diakui Itachi. Itachi tersenyum, melihat Itachi tersenyum, Naruto menampilkan cengirannya._

"_Gambarmu indah__―__Aozora,"_

_Itachi memajukan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis yang masih mendongak keatas menatap mata obsidiannya. Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ia rasakan hanya wajahnya memanas__―__tak tahu karena apa. Angin pagi di musim semi menyapu wajah keduanya. Kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan di atas mereka. Dan bibir Itachi.. menempel pada bibir ranum anak yang berada di pangkuannya._

_Mereka berciuman, dibawah pohon sakura.._

'_Naruto, warna matamu indah, langit yang membentang di atas sana juga pasti akan iri dengan keindahan bola matamu. Warna mata yang bisa menandingi langit biru di atas sana. Makanya aku memanggilmu…Aozora..'_

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

"_Itachi-sama, apa tidak apa kita membiarkannya disini tanpa memberitahu 'dia'? Si kepala polisi itu sudah mulai bergerak,"_

_Ucap Iruka pada Itachi di ruang kerja sang Uchiha sulung. Wajah Itachi memang nonekspresi jika tidak sedang bersama si anak berbau citrus, kembali pada image-nya sang Uchiha yang terhormat._

"_Biarkan saja."_

_Ujarnya santai sambil memerhatikan langit biru diluar sana. Mengingatkannya pada anak itu. Entah mengapa dia jadi sepeduli ini dengan Naruto. Ada bagian dari diri Naruto yang menarik perhatiannya, seperti rasa ingin 'melindungi' atau__―_

"_Lalu.. bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"_

_Itachi langsung menatap wajah Iruka dengan tatapannya yang tajam._

…_.._

_Naruto melangkah dengan riang, mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ditangannya ia genggam sebuah kertas putih dengan gambar yang ia buat. Ia hendak mencari sosok yang terlalu sering memberinya kebahagiaan. Itachi._

"_Uu.. Dimana sih Itachi-sama?"_

_Entah mengapa anak bermata safir itu selalu memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Padahal Itachi sudah menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya 'Itachi' saja, tetapi Naruto bersikeras ingin memanggilnya 'Itachi-sama'._

"_Mungkin dia ada di ruang kerjanya! Uumh!"_

_Jawabnya sendiri dengan langkah riang menuju ruang kerja Itachi._

…

_Sesampainya disana, Naruto hendak membuka pintu, namun__―_

"_Uzumaki Kushina ya?"_

'_Itu.. suara Itachi-sama? Hah! Kenapa Itachi-sama mengetahui nama kaa-san?' batin anak berumur sembilan tahun itu._

"_Bunuh saja dia!"_

_**DEG**_

_Mata seindah langit itu membulat, tangannya yang nyaris memegang gagang pintu seakan membeku dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Ia tidak percaya, langkah kakinya menjadi gemetar dan perlahan ia mudur kebelakang. Kertas-kertas yang tadinya ia pegang jatuh dan berhamburan di lantai. Ia berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."_

_Iruka keluar dari ruangan, saat kakinya melangkah, ia merasa menginjak sesuatu._

"_Ini.. gambar Naruto 'kan?"_

_Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, buru-buru laki-laki berambut coklat itu berlari dan mencari sosok anak itu._

"_Jangan-jangan Naruto mendengarnya? Gawat!"_

…_.._

"_Dimana dia?"_

_Tanya Itachi pada Iruka, Iruka yang sedari tadi mencari Naruto kemana-mana kelelahan dan hanya menjawab pelan dengan nafas ngosngosan._

"_Saya belum menemukannya Itachi-sama, hh.."_

_Itachi berfikir sejenak dan langsung meninggalkan Iruka. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus, sudah beberapa jam dia tidak menatap wajah manis Naruto dan sekarang ia merasa sangat jengkel__―__entah mengapa._

_Itachi berjalan menuju taman belakang, hari sudah larut dan ia tak mau Naruto kenapa-napa di tengah cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti ini._

"_Naruto, kau dimana?"_

_Tanyanya dengan suara datar, mata obsidiannya menelusuri setiap sudut taman dan terhenti pada pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir taman. Hari memang sudah malam dan gelap, tetapi mata onyx Itachi masih dapat menemukan sosok yang kini menangis sambil memeluk lutunya di belakang pohon._

_Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan menuju tempat dimana Aozora-nya berada. Hingga anak berambut pirang itu tak sadar bahwa Itachi sudah ada disitu__―__disampingnya._

"_Kau kenapa__―__Aozora?"_

_Naruto tersentak, ia cepat-cepat menoleh dan menjauh dari Itachi. Matanya masih menyisakan tetesan air mata. Itachi hanya memasang wajahnya yang datar._

"_I-Itachi__―__sama?"_

_Itachi terduduk disamping Naruto. Wajahnya ia dongakkan keatas, menikmati pemandangan tata surya__―__namun ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. __―__Bulan._

"_Kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya aku memungutmu?"_

_Naruto hanya terdiam, ia menghapus sisa air mata yang berada di kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia duduk disamping pria dengan marga Uchiha itu. Mata birunya ikut memandang pada panorama sabit diatas sana. __―__ya, Naruto.. menyukai bulan._

"_Aku__―__ingin memilikimu"_

**:: To Be Continued ::**

**Ahaaaah gomeeeen, maafkan sayaa m(.)m**

**Saya janji di chapter kemaren, chapter ini ada Lemon kan? Tapi.. tapi.. maaf, lemonnya untuk chapter depan ya.. =.=;; soalnya kalo saya masukin lemon disini, ceritanya jadi agak maksa (ini udah maksa kale) maafkan saya *bungkuk* **

**Dan..err.. Itachi? Para readers sekalian pasti bingung kenapa Itachi jadi lembut(?) begini, saya juga gatau kenapa bisa begini /shoot engga, engga, di chapter depan dijelasin kok kenapa Itachi jadi sedikit sadistic(?)**

**Di chapter depan masih flashback, tapi ada LEMON kok, saya janji! Nanti kalo ga ada, kalian boleh flame saya sepuasnya(?) =,=;;; tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya ;w; /plak**

**Okey, berhubung karena lappie saya mau dibawa kakak saya, jadi saya tbc-in sampe situ, soalnya nanti kalo ga apdet sekarang bisa minggu depan lagi apdetnya =3=a /alasan**

**Siip! Kali ini.. saya err.. menerima flame deh ==;;; ta-tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya,, o.o;;**

**Owarimashou.. REVIEEEW~~**


	4. Prelude 2, Obsession

―_Prelude 2: Disaster_

"_Kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya aku memungutmu?"_

_Naruto hanya terdiam, ia menghapus sisa air mata yang berada di kedua pipinya. Perlahan ia duduk disamping pria dengan marga Uchiha itu. Mata birunya ikut memandang pada panorama sabit diatas sana. __―__ya, Naruto.. menyukai bulan._

"_Aku__―__ingin memilikimu"_

_Kata 'memilikimu' itu tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto. Tentu saja, bocah pirang itu baru berumur sembilan tahun, tidak ada dalam otaknya fikiran negative tentang arti kata itu. Naruto hanya diam sambil memerhatikan pria disampingnya. Itachi tetap menatap lurus pada satelit bumi diatas sana__―__seakan itu adalah tontonan menarik yang tak kunjung habis._

"_Aku..tidak mengerti, Itachi-sama.."_

_Ucap anak bermata safir itu dengan takut-takut. Matanya yang bulat memerhatikan wajah Itachi dengan penuh keheranan._

_Pemilik obsidian menengok, menatap wajah Naruto yang dinilainya sangat 'indah'__―__Naruto adalah.. Aozora-nya! Penyemangatnya! Satu-satunya alasan ia tak bosan berada didunia ini._

"_Kalau begitu__―__aku akan memberitahukan arti kata 'memiliki' itu sekarang."_

***xxx***

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

***xxx***

**Chapter four: Prelude 2; obsession**

**GLOOMY SUNDAY © eLmaoo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M **

**Pairing: Untuk chapter ini; ItachiXNaruto (ItaNaru)**

**Warning: OC, a bit of typ(o), SHOTA, LEMON, Rape-fic, jangan terlalu berharap dengan lemonnya, karena saya tidak pandai membuat lemon ==a . Italic=Flashback; dichapter ini flashback semua :D**

**Just click the review button if you like, and click 'back' if you dislike!**

**Ready to read?**

**Here we goooooo~**

***xxx***

****(/=_=)/ eLmaoo \(=_=\)****

***xxx***

_Kalau begitu__―__aku akan memberitahukan arti kata 'memiliki' itu sekarang."_

_Naruto terkejut, mata safirnya membelalak ketika secara tiba-tiba Itachi menekan bibirnya dengan bibir kecil Naruto__―Itachi langsung melumatnya dengan binal hingga kepala Naruto terdorong kebelakang. Tangan pucatnya menekan kepala belakang Naruto dan bibirnya tak henti-henti menghisap dan melumat bibir kecil itu dengan nafas yang memburu._

_Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di atas mereka. Itachi membuka matanya dan melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir ranum Naruto. Mata obsidian itu membulat, memerhatikan sosok mungil yang bergetar menggenggam tangannya._

_Naruto menangis.._

_Mata safir nya sedikit terhalang oleh bening air yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya―menahan isakan agar tak keluar. Ia ketakutan. Oleh siapa? Itachi? Lalu kenapa.. tangan berlapis tan itu menggenggam lengan Itachi begitu erat?_

"―_aku-tidak… membenci─tidak boleh―tapi-ukh!"_

_Tangan kanannya yang bergetar mencoba menyeka air matanya yang meleleh, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat helaian blonde itu terjatuh ke bawah._

_Itachi hanya diam._

_Tak berekspresi dan tetap memasang wajah datar._

_Ia memerhatikan genggaman tangan kiri Naruto pada lengannya._

_Lama mereka berdiam dan hanya terdengar isakan dari pemilik mata safir. Hingga akhirnya Itachi membuka mulutnya._

"…_.Kau boleh membenciku."_

_Genggaman tangan Naruto di lengan Itachi mengendur. Sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan air mata dan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mencoba menatap mata Itachi._

"―_aku.. aku tidak akan membenci─Itachi-sama! Tidak a―"_

"_Walaupun aku mengambil kepolosanmu?"_

_Naruto terdiam, entah ia mengerti atau tidak dengan ucapan Itachi. Ucapan Itachi yang memotong perkataan Naruto membuat bocah pirang itu menatap lekat wajah Itachi yang datar._

_Tiba-tiba Itachi berdiri dan menarik lengan Naruto._

"―_akh! Sakit! Itachi..sama!" Rintih Naruto ketika lengannya digenggam erat oleh Itachi._

_Itachi terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan erangan dari aozora-nya. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai didepan kamar Naruto._

_Tubuh tinggi tegap itu berhenti sebentar, menatap pintu dengan mata onyx nya yang kosong―mungkin sejenak berfikir. Naruto hanya diam dan terus menatap pada punggung Itachi dengan pandangan bingung. Akhirnya tangan dengan lapisan kulit pucat itu terangkat, memegang gagang pintu berwarna gold dengan rasa ragu. Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat._

'_CKLEK'_

_Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan panorama bulan yang terlihat dari pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar dan gorden putih yang menari tertiup angin malam. Gelap.. namun―sangat indah._

"_Itachi..sama..?"_

_Tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tangan Naruto kuat. Kakinya melangkah pelan, membuat kaki kecil di belakangnya mengikuti dengan langkah perlahan pula―tak mau mendahului pria yang sudah beberapa bulan ini merawatnya._

_Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya ketika sampai didepan ranjang, ia menatap Naruto dengan masih beraut datar. Naruto masih tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan. Ia ingin bertanya, tetapi entah mengapa―pria dihadapannya ini membuatnya sedikit takut._

"_Naruto, pandang terus wajahku."_

_Ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu membuat Naruto tersentak, bukannya menatap Itachi, ia malah menunduk dengan tangan yang meremas ujung bajunya. Melihat itu, Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya―ia tidak suka siapapun membatah perintahnya, tetapi bukan berarti Naruto pengecualian._

"_Aku tidak akan memaksamu."_

_Naruto kembali mendongak, tetapi matanya masih tak mau menatap iris obsidian. Diam sejenak hingga suara sopran itu kembali terdengar._

"―_kau nanti yang akan ketagihan"_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi menarik lengan mungil hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di atas ranjang. Derikan ranjang besar itu terdengar bersamaan dengan rintihan si bocah pirang._

_Itachi menatap wajah yang mulai ketakutan itu dengan wajahnya yang monoton. Perlahan ia membuka kancing kerah atasnya sambil menunduk mendekati tubuh anak yang masih terbilang 'tanggung'._

_Semakin menunduk Itachi semakin Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya kebawah. Naruto merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, dadanya berdebar._

_Tubuh yang lebih kecil makin mundur hingga punggungnya terbaring seutuhnya di atas ranjang putih. Itachi terus memperhatikan mata itu. Mata yang sangat membuatnya terobsesi._

_Angin malam bertiup ringan, membuat gorden putih itu bergerak dengan indahnya, bulan itu penuh―bulan purnama. Kelopak sakura berhamburan tertiup angin, hingga beberapa dari mereka terbang dan terjatuh di atas beranda kamar sang bocah safir. ―Malam itu.. begitu sunyi._

"_Kau akan merasakan apa itu bercinta."_

_Iris safir melebar, bibirnya sudah terkunci, dan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang lembut mengapit bibir bawahnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, melumatnya dengan nafsu yang makin berbahaya, dan menghisapnya dengan rasa nikmat. ―Ini kah yang dinamakan ciuman?_

_Banyak orang bilang, ciuman itu akan terasa lebih nikmat dari seks. Apa benar begitu? Mungkin benar, kalau kau melakukannya dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh kau cintai, tetapi Naruto―?_

_Itachi tahu, bening air yang tadi terasa di pipinya bukanlah air matanya, tetapi air mata dia. Dia yang sudah ketakutan, dia yang sudah gemetar, dia yang mau melawan tapi takut menyakiti laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap 'barang berharganya'. Karena itu, Naruto hanya diam. Menerima semua perbuatan Itachi tanpa melawan._

_Itachi tidak mau membuka matanya, tidak mau menyadari bahwa air bening yang melekat di pipinya itu adalah air mata Aozora-nya, dia tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto saat ini. ―Sebenarnya ia…takut._

_Helaian blue-black terjatuh, melekat pada lehernya yang sudah agak berkeringat. Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya mengecup dan melumat benda ranum dengan gairahnya sendiri. Ia tak mau hanya berakhir ciuman, yang ia mau adalah 'bersetubuh' dengan anak ringkih di bawahnya saat ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia menginginkan Naruto. Ingin! Ingin! Ingin! Sampai rasanya meluap-luap. Tak peduli akan dipanggil pedofil atau apalah, yang terpenting baginya adalah memiliki Naruto. Karena baginya, benda yang sudah digenggam…_

_Tidak akan ia biarkan hilang._

***xxx***

"_Ngh―!"_

_Naruto kaget, ia belum pernah merasakan hal aneh ini sebelumnya. Rasanya ingin ia bersuara dan mengeluarkan suara apa saja yang dapat membuatnya mengekspresikan rasa ini. ―Rasa yang aneh namun membuatnya…ketagihan?_

_Separuh dari pakaian anak mungil itu telah lepas dari tubuhnya, hanya tinggal celana yang sudah hampir melorot di pengkal pahanya. Dan itu membuat Itachi memandang 'lapar' anak yang baru saja ia nikmati aroma tubuhnya dan ia jilat tubuh bagian atasnya._

"―_Uuuh~" Naruto menahan suaranya saat lidah basah itu menyentuh sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya, setelah sebelumnya di pegang dan di dimainkan oleh tangan nakal Itachi._

_Saat ujung lidah Itachi menyentuh puncak benda menonjol berwarna merah jambu milik Naruto, tubuh dengan warna eksotis itu serasa bergetar, rasanya sedikit―aneh._

_Itachi menjilat-jilat benda yang terasa janggal di lidahnya dan terkadang ia gigit kecil dan ia hisap, hingga tak sulit membuat anak kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang 'hal ini' mendesah. Desahan yang membuat Itachi―memandangnya dengan buas._

_Bukan hanya bibir, namun kedua tangannya ikut meliar. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjamah tubuh bagian bawah Naruto, entah sejak kapan tangan itu sudah berhasil masuk kedalam celana si bocah safir. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menekan dan membuat salah satu nipple Naruto mengeras―pertanda bahwa bocah itu terangsang._

_Dari awal Itachi memulainya, difikirannya terus terngiang satu kalimat._

'_Ini tidak baik'_

"_Kh―ah!"_

_Naruto tersentak, sesuatu dibawah sana memegang daerah yang tak seharusnya terjamah oleh orang diatasnya ini, namun pijatan tangan Itachi pada alat vitalnya membuat nafas Naruto menderu dan beberapa kali tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang berlebih._

"―_tidak─hiks! Aku tidak―mau-hiks,"_

_Itachi menghentikan perbuatannya dan mengangkat kepala serta tubuhnya, menatap lurus pada wajah Naruto yang sudah dibanjiri air mata dan saliva di sela-sela bibirnya. Kelopak mata itu menutup iris safir, tapi tak menghalangi lelehan air yang jatuh dari pusaranya._

"_Kalau kau mau aku berhenti, katakan kau sangat membenciku."_

_Isakan Naruto terhenti, ia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung obsidian yang selalu terlihat dingin. Naruto menggeleng perlahan, membuat Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Tidak―aku tidak akan mengucapkannya─Itachi-sama,"_

_Lelaki berambut raven itu tersentak, ia sedikit mengerang kesal dan langsung menusuk lubang Naruto dengan satu jemarinya. Ia angkat satu kaki Naruto dengan tangan kirinya._

"―_Akh!" Naruto mengerang, ada yang bergerak dalam tubuhnya, rasanya tidak nyaman._

"_Katakan Naruto! Katakan kau membenciku! Katakan!" Ucap Itachi dengan nada yang tak biasa Naruto dengar, Naruto merasa orang ini bukan Itachi, kenapa Itachi bisa seperti ini? Membuatnya sangat ketakutan._

"_Tidak―akh!"_

_Itachi menambahkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Naruto bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas sesuatu yang telah mengeras pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto._

_Safir itu mengeluarkan air mata, kali ini rasanya sakit, air mata karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan tak nyaman. Itachi menjilati bagian perut Naruto hingga terus kebawah, hingga sampai di sekitar alat vital Naruto. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat keadaan Naruto yang ternyata sedang sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Tangan Itachi bergerak naik turun, meremas dan memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh kecil yang kini bergetar tak tahan. Perlahan lalu menaikkan tempo lebih cepat dari yang awal, hingga Naruto tak sadar bahwa jari ketiga Itachi telah menerobos masuk kedalam dan merenggangkan otot-otot rectumnya._

"_Sa―sakit! Ugh!"_

_Itachi tidak peduli―lebih tepatnya menulikan diri, karena bukan hanya Naruto saja yang sudah menegang, tetapi sesuatu yang ada di balik celana Itachi juga sudah ikut mengeras. Panas.. peluh itu terjatuh dan mengalir dari lekuk leher Itachi―dan entah mengapa Naruto yang melihat Itachi seperti itu.. menjadi berdebar?_

"_Ahn!"_

_Naruto merasakan seperti semua bagian tubuhnya bergejolak saat jemari Itachi menyentuh titik yang membuatnya mengejang sesaat._

"_Hmm.."_

_Gumam Itachi bersamaan dengan keluarnya ketiga jari miliknya dari lubang Naruto._

_Naruto merasa…sedikit kesal. Sesaat tadi dia menginginkan sesuatu yang beberapa detik lalu membuatnya merasakan euphoria._

_Itachi merendahkan kepalanya, membawa wajahnya hingga sampai di depan alat vital Naruto yang kecil dan sudah berdiri, diujungnya sudah ada pre-cum yang mengalir._

_Pemuda Uchiha itu menjulurkan lidahnya, dan menjilat ujung alat tersensitiv Naruto sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulut._

"_A-Ah! Uungh~"_

_Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan suaranya, ia sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa ia menahannya, tapi rasanya―_

"_Henti―ah!"_

_Itachi menghentikan kulumannya, ia mengeluarkan alat Naruto dan kembali mendongakkan wajahnya._

"_Kau ingin aku berhenti?"_

_Tanya Itachi dengan nada datar._

_Naruto yang sudah dibanjiri peluh dan air mata tak menjawab, ia ragu, apakah ia sendiri ingin Itachi benar-benar berhenti?_

_Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi berdiri dan berbalik―hendak meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah ereksi berat._

"_Kalau begitu aku berhenti."_

_Dengan perlahan Itachi turun dari ranjang, dan Naruto entah mengapa merasa sangat-sangat kecewa. Ia dibiarkan begitu saja dengan tubuh yang sudah tak berbusana dan berhiaskan tanda kepemilikan dimana-mana, dan yang paling terpenting, ia sudah tidak tahan―rasanya sel sel dalam tubuhnya emberontak._

"_J―jangan pergi─Itachi..sama.."_

_Itachi berhenti, saat suara parau Naruto dan juga lengan kecilnya memegang ujung bajunya. Diam-diam Itachi menyeringai, hanya beberapa saat dan lalu berbalik menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah merah dan nafasnya memburu._

"_Hn.. aku sudah bilang, 'kan?"_

_Itachi kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Naruto memerah dan jantungnya berisik. Itachi tersenyum, senyuman yang bisa disamakan dengan seringai._

"_Kalau kau yang akan kubuat ketagihan,"_

_Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi kembali mencium Naruto dengan ganas, langsung memasukan lidahnya dan menyentuh lidah kecil itu dengan kecapan yang tak biasa. Ciuman Itachi―begitu panas._

_Tangan pucat itu meraba paha hingga sampai pada dengkul berwarna tan, dan ia naikkan salah satu kaki Naruto tanpa memutus ciuman yang membuat bibir ranum itu memerah membengkak. Rasanya Naruto menelan suatu yang cair, entah miliknya atau milik orang yang menjamah tubuhnya._

_Dan selanjutnya, yang dirasakan Naruto…_

"_Hngh―!"_

_Mata safir itu membulat, ada suatu benda padat dan keras mencoba memasuki daerah di bawah sana. Itachi tidak memutus ciuman mautnya dan terus menikmati lidah yang kaku dalam deep kiss itu. Naruto mengeluarkan air mata kembali, ia ingi berteriak sakit tetapi bibirnya ditahan._

_Padahal benda itu baru masuk seperempatnya saja, tetapi rasanya kulit Naruto bagai disobek, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia tidak tahan._

_Itachi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah banyak dipenuhi saliva dan air mata._

"_Sa―kit─hiks,"_

_Itachi hanya menatap datar, tak memberikan respon. Dan kini tangannya mulai memegang kembali alat vital Naruto dan memainkannya seperti tadi._

"_Ha―Ah!"_

_Bocah yang Itachi sebut Aozora itu kembali merasakan rasa yang aneh, namun bersamaan dengan rasa yang aneh itu ia juga merasakan sakit._

_Itachi memasukkan kembali kejantanan miliknya hingga hampir tertanam sepenuhnya._

"_Ugh―Katakan─kau membenciku, Naruto! Katakan!"_

_Naruto hanya menangis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggeleng pelan._

_Setelah itu, Itachi mengeluarkan kembali kejantanannya hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, dan memasukkannya hingga tertanam penuh._

"_Aaagh!"_

_Sakit, nikmat, malu, kesal, sedih, semua dirasakan Naruto ketika benda keras dan besar itu menubruk kepolosannya._

_Itachi terus memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, membuat ia maupun Naruto sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh mereka serasa meremang._

"_Katakan! Katakan! Cepat katakan bahwa kau membenciku!"_

_Naruto menggeleng kembali sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Itachi yang melihat itu memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan menahannya di samping kepala bocah pirang itu. Naruto menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, namuan Itachi langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya._

"―_keluarkan─suaramu! Katakan!"_

_Desahan itu terdengar, namun masih sama seperti tadi, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Itachi mendengus kesal, ia langsung menambah tempo geraknya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto dan melebarkannya._

"_Sa―ah! Sakiiit!―hiks! Berhen─akh!"_

_Ranjang itu bergoyang bersamaan dengan suara derikannya yang seirama dengan gerakan maju-mundur Itachi._

"_Katakan Naruto! Katakan!"_

_Semakin cepat gerakan Itachi, semakin membuat Naruto merasa sakit dan melayang. Serasa ada yang ingin ia luapkan, seakan ada yang mendesak keluar.._

"_Tidak―ah! aku―AH! ITACHI―SAMA!"_

'_spruuut'_

***xxx***

_Menyesal._

_Tubuh kecil dan ringkih itu kini sudah jatuh pingsan di atas kasur yang sudah tertuang banyak sperma dan bercak darah._

_Itachi hanya memandang datar sosok mungil itu dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat._

_Tubuh itu limbung ketika Itachi menyetubuhinya sampai klimaks nya yang ke-6 kali. Seakan hewan buas yang tak puas menikmati mangsanya. Sekali liaht tubuh Naruto, rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dan membuatnya menyerang kembali tubuh eksotis itu. Melakukannya lagi, lagi, hingga akhirnya Naruto tak kuat._

_Ia sudah dirusak berkali-kali,_

_Dan Itachi terus memerintahkan satu hal,_

_Hanya satu,_

"_Kenapa.. kau tidak mau membenciku?"_

_Tubuh berbadan tegap itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, kedua tangannya menutupi matanya. Ia merasakan matanya panas._

_Dan bening air mengalir dari iris obsidian.._

_._

_._

'_Kumohon.._

_Benci aku!'_

***xxx***

_Setelah itu, setiap hari Itachi terus memaksa Naruto melakukan seks. Dan selalu perintah itu yang keluar, namun Naruto terus menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Itachi merasa kesal, kesal terhadap dirinya. Naruto harus membencinya. Harus._

_Karena dia―_

_Sudah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar._

_Bukan karena telah mengambil kesuciannya._

_Bukan, ada hal lain yang lebih besar._

_Lebih membuatnya merasakan sesal._

_Yang tak boleh diketahui Aozoranya._

_Dosa yang ia lakukan karena terlalu terobsesi._

_Terobsesi pada seorang anak kecil bernama Naruto._

…

_Sampai pada hari itu…_

_Tangannya bergetar._

_Giginya bergelutuk hebat akibat ketakutan yang tak bisa ia redamkan._

_Hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi wajah polosnya._

_Tangannya menggapai apapun yang dapat ia gunakan sebagai perlawanan._

_Dengan tangan kecilnya, ia menggenggam sebuah kayu dengan banyak paku yang tak merata._

_Tak heran sosok kecil itu bisa menemukan sebuah kayu, karena sekarang ia sedang bergetar ketakutan di sebuah gudang._

_Berharap 'orang itu' tidak akan menemukannya di tempat yang agak jauh dari rumah utama._

_Tapi sepertinya, takdir tak mengiginkannya selamat dari 'dewa kematian'._

_Buktinya, kini langkah kaki yang diselingi siulan nada '__Gloomy Sunday'.S__eperti banyak orang ketahui, lagu itu dikenal sebagai lagu 'pengantar kematian'. Anak bermata __saphire __itu segera menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Tak mau lagi mendengar alunan lagu yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk menyicip rasa kematian. Ia tahu, ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang mengalunkan nada itu, seseorang yang setiap hari selalu menyanyikan lagu tersebut, berharap agar anak yang kini meringkuk ketakutan di sisi kardus itu bunuh diri. Ya, bunuh diri._

_Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Senandung kematian semakin terdengar dengan jelas oleh anak berumur sembilan tahun itu. Walaupun telinganya telah tertutup rapat oleh kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Keringat dingin sudah sedari tadi mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajahnya. Dan saat senandung itu berubah menjadi sebuah nyanyian.._

_Gloomy is Sunday,  
>With shadows I spend it all<br>My heart and I  
>Have decided to end it all<br>Soon there'll be candles  
>And prayers that are said I know<br>Let them not weep  
>Let them know that I'm glad to go<em>_…_

_Air bening itu mengalir, ia sudah tidak kuat, sesaat ketika langkah kakinya hanya berjarak 60 cm dari tempatnya, ia berteriak._

_"ber..henti.. HENTIKAAAAAN!"_

_Dan pemilik mata __obsidian __itu berhenti melangkah. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai._

_"Hihi.. Ternyata kau disitu kucing kecilku?"_

_Kaki mungil itu berdiri perlahan dengan getaran yang sangat terlihat. Takut. Ya, dia sangat takut._

_"Kemari anak manis, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?" Tanya pemuda berkulit pucat yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kepala anak itu menatap kebawah. Seakan tak mau menatap mata kelam pemuda yang tengah 'memungutnya'._

_Dengan perlahan, kaki-kaki mungil itu melangkah, mendekati sosok berbahaya dhadapannya._

_"Fufu, anak pintar. Oh bukan, kau anak nakal! Sudah berani kabur dari nii-chan, ya?"_

_Pemuda berambut panjang diikat itu tersenyum, tapi mata onyx-nya tidak. Dengan kulit pucatnya, ia merengkuh anak kecil yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh banyak luka. Anak itu menangis, menangis dalam diam._

_Sambil memeluk erat anak kecil dihadapannya, pemuda itu mencium puncak kepala sang anak yang berambut __blonde._

"_Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini, selamanya kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku yang menginginkanmu, hanya aku yang mau mengambilmu dari wanita yang bahkan tak berharap melahirkanmu. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang kau butuhkan,"_

_Air mata itu semakin mengalir, seakan pedih dan sakit menyatu pada bening-nya air itu._

"_Kau milikku, Naruto…."_

_Pemuda Uchiha yang terlalu terobsesi pada sesosok anak beriris safir_

_Ia selalu memanggilnya Aozora_

_Ia selalu berharap anak itu membencinnya_

_Karena kalau anak itu tak membencinya,_

_Maka anak itu harus ia biarkan mati_

_Karena ia sangat menyukainya_

_Mencintainya_

_._

_._

_._

_Barang yang sudah dipegang_

_._

_._

_._

_Akan mudah hilang_

_._

_._

_._

_Karena itu, sebisa mungkin_

_._

_._

_._

_Itachi tidak akan melepaskan Naruto_

_._

_._

_Tidak ada yang boleh…_

_._

_._

_._

_Merebutnya!_

_**You are like the foam from the sea**_

_**I hug you and you aren't there,**_

_**I love you and you disappear**_

―_**RQ**_

***To Be Continued***

…**..#krik**

**/siap-siap kabur/**

**R: WUOOOY! /timpuk rame-rame/**

**Hu-Huuu~ gomeen! ;_; udah lama, dikit, gaje lagi.**

**Maaf kalo chapter kali ini tidak memuaskan ya =="**

**Saya agak kagok bikin lemonnya ==;; maaf kalo ga hoooot Dx saya gagaga bisa gagaga bisa bikin lemon /digantung/**

**Chapter depan udah bukan flashback **

**Oh ya, makasih banget buat Hime-chan yang udah ngingetin salah umur yang aku ketik =_=;; saya kurang teliti |kurang? KAU TERLAMPAU TAK TELITI /geplak|**

**Sip~ terimakasih ya yang sudah bersedia RnR :'D I love ya!**

**Sip~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya x3**


End file.
